The Tip of Spear
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: *my take on Alien Alert* A race of Aliens has decided to attack the country of Wales. Their first stop, PontyPandy. With the threat of extinction hanging over his head, Sam must team up with Marcelo and Buck to put an end to them. WARNING major SamXElvis Fluff
1. Chapter 1

***waves* what's this? Melonsworth has created another fanfiction? Oh dear where is he going with this one now? I'm writing my first ever Fireman Sam fanfiction seeing as I just heard about the new special "Alien Alert." Surprise Surprise David Tenant is in it as the bad guy? I think? But anyway I'm writing this as my version as to how it will all play out**

 **Oh and the rating has been increased to T for scenes of possible violence and things that may not be suitable for viewers under the age of 17. Parents if you are looking for child friendly fanfiction you have come to the wrong writer.**

 **WARNING CONTENT IN THIS STORY CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR READERS WHO SUFFER FROM ALIENOPHOBIA VIEWER DISCRETION HAS BEEN ADVISED**

Chapter One

April 14, 2016 07:49:01

Welsh Communications Agency

The radar had been quiet for most of the afternoon. A man sat in front of a green and black screen watching as the line of green light rotated in a circle. There was not a green dot for several minutes. The man sighed and leaned backwards on his chair. This is what he was used to seeing day in and day out. Nothing invaded the airwaves in this country not since the cold war. He looked at the clock again to find out only five seconds had passed by. He let out a groan of annoyance. He was getting ready to get up when he heard the radar start to alarm suddenly. Multiple green dots appeared on the screen. He quickly sat back in his chair and fumbled to get the headphones that laid by him. Once he put the black leathered headset on, he moved the dial to lock onto the signal that the radar was detecting. He heard clicks, buzzing, and moans coming from the unidentified dots on the screen. This didn't sound like a normal air force patrol at all. The building suddenly began shaking. The lights flickered above him as the clicking glew louder. He tossed the headset down on the table before running over to the wall. He found it hard to stay up right feeling the constant trembling underneath him. He grabbed the walkie turning the dial quickly to change over to the air force frequency. "This is Trevor Martinez of the Welsh Communications Agency calling the Air Force. Do you read me over?"

A soldier answered the walkie. "Commander Todd of the Welsh Air Force speaking we hear you loud and clear. Over." Trevor's voice came back distorted by static. "I've picked up an unidentified radio signal and it's causing major earthquakes in my area. Can you send a patrol? Over." Commander Todd motioned for one of his soldiers to run outside and warn the others. "we'll be right there try and hold your position. Over and out." He put the walkie back on the wall before running out after his men. The alarms began sounding. Soldiers flocked to their jets climbing aboard. Todd ran over to a soldier that was waiting for him. "today is your lucky day rookie." He said as he pushed the notebook against his chest. "your flying with me. Let's see what you can do." The rookie nodded. Todd climbed in first and helped the rookie board. He sat in the back seat behind Todd. Todd closed the canopy before turning on the jets main engines. "listen here plagues we have an unidentified radar signal that's just come from the communications agency. Apparently there's so disturbances in the skies above it. Let's go there and give them the usual plague squad greeting." There were other jets that fell in line behind him. "Rookie you watch the radar okay? Keep me cleared from behind." The rookie nodded and gave Todd the thumbs up. The Jets raced down the runway and took off into the sky.

Trevor was hiding underneath the desk as debris came down on him. A monitor that still had the working cameras being displayed on it dangled down from the desk. He grabbed it and watched as three, huge, steel grey hovercrafts with dark green lights on them floated into the atmosphere. The camera then flickered to the skies in front of the agency. Six jets all carrying members of the plague squad showed up. "boogie just ahead commander!" shouted the rookie. Todd locked his weapons onto the target. Four missiles shot out from each wing of the plane hitting one of the smaller ships. "one down more to go!" shouted Todd. The squad kept it up until suddenly they were overwhelmed. One by one each of the squadron members were shot. Todd raced to get away from the agency as fast as he could. Two ships each came at him. They fired their lasers which destroyed the engine. "brace for impact Rookie! Eject!" yelled Todd. The rookie pulled the switch which three the canopy off. He was able to get out but his commander wasn't so lucky. The jet crashed into the trees exploding into a fiery inferno. Rookie landed some miles away from the site. He was slammed into a tree and knocked unconscious.

The alarm bells at PontyPandy Fire were blaring right and left. Another fire had sparked in the woods nearby. A red haired man ran over to the shelf grabbing his helmet and his gear. "Sam!" yelled a voice. Sam turned around. He was greeted by his Fire Capt. "gas fire in Pontypandy woods. Ms. Chen is there with the kids. I have feeling they might be trapped." Sam nodded. "radio Tom sir and tell him we need the helicopter!" he yelled over his shoulder as he raced to his fire engine. He climbed aboard buckling himself down. He heard the passenger door open. His apprentice, Elvis Cridlington had climbed aboard with him. Sam pulled away from the fire station flicking on the lights and siren. Elvis looked at him. "I hope Ms. Chen and the kids are okay." He said worriedly. Sam kept his gaze on the road. He weaved in and out of corners making it finally onto the open road. He could see the black pillar of smoke rising in the distance. He pushed down more on the gas feeling the old fire engine groan with the effort. Ms. Chen had the kids safely back. She smiled seeing Sam pull up in Jupiter. "thank goodness you're here Sam. Norman caused me to drop the lamp I had in my hands and well the fire just kind of happened." Sam jumped over the stone wall. "don't worry we'll soon have it out! Elvis can you bring out a floppy shovel and beat down the grass while I put out the fire?" Elvis nodded. "right-o Sam!" He grabbed a beater out from one of Jupiter's chambers before racing over to where Sam was. He began flattening the grass to choke the fire out. Sam sprayed the blazing grass with the sticky foam. The fire began to die down before going out completely. Sam smiled and pushed his heat shield up. He turned the foam off. Sam did his usual lecture with Norman before heading back to the fire engine. Elvis had already hopped in ahead of him and was fiddling with the radio. He finally found a station he liked. Sam smiled. He just chuckled lowly and shook his head. The music was soon interrupted by a newscaster. Elvis let out a groan. "hush Elvis." Snapped Sam lightly as he turned the radio up.

 _ **Breaking News!**_

 _ **Unexplained UFO sightings right here in Wales? We just received a word of a recent UFO attack that has occurred right here on Wales' home soil. An air force squadron was shot down in the woods near the border to Wales and the UFOs have long since disappeared higher into our atmosphere. Rookie fighter, Marcelo Hernández was reported MIA. Last known location was near a fighter jet wreckage. The military is doing a full scale man hunt. Anyone with information is urged to call it in.**_

The radio returned to its regular broadcast. Sam sighed. "all of this seems odd to me." Commented Elvis. Sam laughed. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it Elvis." Elvis nodded. "well whatever it is it wasn't friendly. Not in the slightest." Sam frowned. "I just hope whatever it is doesn't decide to visit PontyPandy…."

 **Let's get the discussion poppin'**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story by sending me a review of it. I'm always intrigued to hear what you guys have to say.**

 **Reminder that I do not own Fireman Sam**

 **I own my ocs and that's about it**

 **Have a good one**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Sam and Elvis soon arrived back at the station. Sam got out removing his helmet. He also began removing his firefighter gear hanging it back on the hook. He put his helmet back on the shelf. He headed upstairs to the kitchen area of the fire station. He saw his teammates all around the TV as they were watching the latest newscast.

 _ **PontyPandy News at 10**_

 _ **Thank you for joining us at this hour. Aliens in Wales? The Welsh Communications Agency was recently attacked by what seemed to be beings of another planet. The Plague Squad was shot down in the woods outside of the agency. The only known survivor has been reported MIA by the Air Force. The missing pilot is a gentleman by the name of Marcelo Hernández. Anyone with information has been urged to call 888-Crime.**_

 _ **While we are on the topic of aliens, famous alien hunter, Buck has been said to arrive in PontyPandy later on today. He also wanted to give his statement on the whole situation as well.**_

The screen flickered to a man wearing a trench coat. His black hair had one white streak in it. He had a devious grin on his face as he spoke.

" _ **thank you guys so much for allowing me to speak on this tragic event. Do not fret people of PontyPandy I will make sure these vermin don't make PontyPandy their next target. My prayers go out to the family of the missing pilot."**_

He handed the microphone back to the newscaster before walking out of the camera's line of sight. The newscaster looked back at the camera. Buck's voice had sent shivers down Sam's spine. He had a bad feeling about all of this. The rest of the news covered regular events that had been going on in the town as of late. Sam didn't pay attention to the rest of the newscast. After the newscast was over, Sam heard Elvis bickering with the rest of the crew over who got to watch what. "I'm going out for a walk." Said Sam as he got up suddenly. The room got quiet as they watched their Senior fireman walk out of the room in a hasty manner. "what's going on with him?" questioned Elvis. Arnold shrugged. "don't know. "

Ben was down by the docks. He had finished loading Titan back onto the loading bay. Hoshi pulled the switch and watched as the chains steadily lifted Titan back into its place in the bay. The bay door slowly closed. "nothing out of the ordinary around the shoreline." Sighed Ben as he brushed his blonde hair back. Hoshi nodded. "don't know why Fire Capt. Steele wanted us to check around the water." Hoshi shrugged. "could you blame him for being cautious? I mean with all of the recent unexplained attacks going on it's better to be safe than sorry." Ben put his gear on the hook. "oh and I was supposed to give this to you." Hoshi pulled out a letter that was addressed to Ben. He handed it to him. Ben opened it up. "so we're expecting a new recruit huh? He flies a helicopter just like Tom. He's going to be here in about an hour." Hoshi smiled. "it'd be great to have another face around here." Ben ruffled Hoshi's hair gently. "alright well just because there aren't any rescues doesn't mean you can't do your side work." Hoshi let out a small groan. "I know you don't like cleaning but it must be done." He smirked seeing his apprentice retreat over to the storage closet. "and make sure you get every nook and cranny of Titan. She is still a little dusty." Ben walked up the stairs to his office leaving Hoshi to clean up the bay area.

Hoshi mopped up the floor. He heard the ORC door open. "hello?" came a male voice. Hoshi looked up. He spotted a dark haired male wearing a grey jacket. He brushed his hair back. "oh are you the new recruit?" questioned Hoshi. The man nodded. Hoshi shook hands with him. "Hoshizora Gekko-Jones. I'm Ben's trainee. If you're looking for Ben, he's upstairs watching the radars." The man nodded. "I'm Delwyn Ceric. I'm a pilot for the U.S. Coast Guard. Eagle is the R4 helicopter that I have sitting on the helipad." Hoshi smiled. "you should go see Ben. He'll get you set up." Del nodded. He walked upstairs to Ben's office. Ben was sitting in his chair looking at the radars. "Ben?" Ben turned around. "I'm Delwyn Ceric." Ben smiled seeing the U.S. Coast Guard emblem on Del's shoulder. "I see you were trained in the U.S. as well." Del nodded. Ben pulled the desk drawer out just enough for him to grab a set of keys that were in there. "these are your locker keys. Go ahead and make yourself at home there isn't much to do at the moment." Del went downstairs to see Hoshi on his phone by Titan. He was grinning at the small screen. "what are you looking at?" Hoshi snapped his head up. "nothing really. Just a text from my foster mom." He put his phone away. "foster? I wasn't away that you were adopted." Hoshi leaned on the broomstick he had in front of him. "It's complicated." He replied as he continued to mop the floor. Delwyn put his bag into his locker. "perhaps one day you'll tell me." He murmured under his breathe.

Marcelo slowly woke up. His vision blurred in and out of focus. He was still hanging down from the branch by his parachute. He fumbled to get the knife off of his belt. He cut the straps that were around his body falling down to the ground. He wobbled moaning. He took his helmet off. Blood was going down one side of his face. He began staggering off. He cut his way through bushes and low hanging branches. He soon got to PontyPandy before collapsing in the woods outside of the town. Mandy and the twins were taking a walk through the woods with Bronwyn. James spotted a shape near the river. "hey mom what's that?" he asked pointing at Marcelo who had propped himself up against the rock. Bronwyn rushed over to him. "oh my god are you okay?!" she exclaimed. He coughed up blood. She pulled out her cell phone. "don't move I'm calling nurse flood."

 **To be continued…**

 **Well how about that for another chapter eh? Shout out to OctoFiremanSam2016 for reviewing. I do appreciate the reviews it helps people like me stay off the streets.**

 **As I said if your under the age of 17 and your parents let you read this. What the hell is wrong with you find another person who is family friendly.**

 **As always guys I hope you enjoy**

 **Fireman Sam and company belongs to HiT**

 **My OCs and stuff belong to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**God I'm so tired. I really have to stop writing when I'm tired. Hey I guess some of my best work happens when I can barely think for myself. The GFW Radio podcast is not helping either XD.**

 **Anyway I want to thank OctoFiremanSam2016 for taking time to review the story yet again. I do have rules about my updates and things. As you know my updating system is very strange. I either update every two days, weeks, or months depending on if I have any brilliant ideas for the next chapter.**

 **Remember that if you're under the age of 17 do not read my stories. Please look for an author who does family friendly fanfictions on another website.**

 **Remember to take time out of your day to review. I do appreciate the feedback even if I can't get to your reviews fast enough. Your reviews keep an odd character like me from walking the streets.**

 **If you want to roleplay fireman Sam, Chuggington, etc. with me please feel free to leave me a PM I do check my messages. In the mean time I do not own Fireman Sam I only own my OCs.**

 **Anyway guys I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Marcelo coughed up blood again. He heard the faint wail of a siren. Nurse Flood pulled up in her smart car. She got out racing over. She knelt by Marcelo checking him over. "you've got some deep wounds. I need to get you back to my house so I can patch them up for you." She helped him to his feet. He limped with her to her car. She strapped him down before going over to the drivers' side door climbing in. She rushed him to her house. She herded him indoors laying him down on the couch. She had him strip down to his pants so she could bandage up the wound he had on his stomach. He laid down with an audible groan. Helen was cleaning off the blood from her hands. "can I get a name?" she asked. He shakes his head. "classified." He coughed. She put her hands on her hip. "look it's not like I'm going to tell the military where you are. You're in no condition to be fighting anyway." He nods. "Marcelo." He replied. "call me Marcelo." She smiled. She put a pillow behind his head. "well Marcelo you can stay here for as long as you like. I'm going to be keeping an eye on you for the next few weeks." He nodded again. "yes ma'am." He saluted her. "I'm Helen. Don't call me "ma'am" I don't care what the military tells you to call me but around here just call me "Helen." She replied. He laid his head back on the pillow. He closed his eyes at the medication that Helen gave him started to sink in.

Elvis grew worried about Sam. He noticed that his mentor had not yet returned to the fire station. He pulled out his walkie. "Elvis to Sam." He called. "Sam here. What seems to be the problem, Elvis?" asked Sam. "I was wondering when you were coming back to the fire station?" Sam laughed a bit. "I'll be back in a little while Elvis just be patient. Over and out." Sam hung up on Elvis. He sighed. He was leaning up against the guardrails looking out over the harbor. He was thinking about all of the events that had gone on in the past month. He looked up at the sky. "hey Sam." Greeted a voice. Sam turned around to see his brother, Charlie, standing behind him. "hey Charlie." Charlie walked up to him. "the weather has been fickle the past few weeks. I'm having problems fishing." Sam nodded. "I think this whole thing about the aliens is related." Sam looked at his brother. "I mean think about it. Ever since those damn things started appearing the weather around PontyPandy has gotten worse and worse." Charlie stroked his chin. "though it could just be the scurvy talking." Sam sighed. "I believe you Charlie." He got off of the rail. "anyway I'm heading out now to get some more fish. I'm waiting on Hoshi." Sam heard panting next to him. "hey." –huff- "dad." –huff- "Sam." Panted Hoshi. He leaned down. "sorry shift took longer than expected." Charlie laughed. "it's no problem really. I've got the gear loaded up onto the boat already I was just waiting for you." Hoshi nodded. "let's get going then." Sam bid farewell to the both of them and watched as they left the dock on the boat.

Sam was heading back to the station when he heard conversations coming from the square. People were all swarmed around the fountain chatting amongst themselves. Sam ducked into the alleyway listening in. A man walked up onto the stage. "ladies and gentlemen of PontyPandy, it is I, Buck. I'm here to help you guys with the alien menace." He grabbed the microphone off of the stand. His eyes scanned the crowd landing on Sam who was fiddling with his phone. A slow smile spread across his face. "well if it isn't Samuel Peyton-Jones, Senior Firefighter of the PontyPandy Fire Brigade." His voice had a little sneer to it. "what honor do I have of this?" he questioned. Sam ignored him. "Look whatever violence you're here for you better take care of it quick and get the hell out of this town." Growled Sam lightly keeping his composure. "I'm shocked. The same man who's also a demon hunter has threatened me. Oh I'm so scared. Look pal, I'm doing you a favor so you don't have to get your hands dirty." Sam turned around to face him. "well I'm not going to do it at the expense of innocent lives okay? Whatever you're here to do, do it quick." Sam began to walk away. He didn't want to deal with Buck any longer. Buck began laughing. "you see this folks? This man is an unbeliever!" he shrugged. "but I guess it's to be expected from a man who failed to save someone's life." Sam ignored him as he left the square. Buck smiled. "you see this folks? This is why alien hunters like me exist. We have those who support the enemy like him and those who want to get rid of the enemy like me."

Sam made it back to the station only to hear the alarm going off. "sorry Sam but we have an emergency! A little girl has been spotted up high on the mountain stuck on the cliffs. The cliffs are unstable around her so we've got to hurry!" yelled Fire Capt. Steele over the intercom. Sam rushed to get his gear. He hopped on Mercury and pulled away from the fire station.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The cliffs on PontyPandy were crumbling all around this little girl. She was clinging onto the wall for dear life. Sam soon arrived. He looked up. "Tom we'll need you with the helicopter." Tom came back quickly on the radio. "Uh sorry Sam you'll have to call Ocean Rescue. Wallaby One is down." Sam sighed. He then got on the walkie with Ben. "Sam to Ben. Over." Ben picked up his radio. "What seems to be the problem Sam?" he questioned. "We need Delwyn with Eagle right away! A little girl is stuck up on PontyPandy mountain and I have a feeling that that ledge is not going to hold for very long." Ben got up. "We're on our way." He put his radio down before running over to the pole. He slid down the pole. "Hoshi! Del! We have an emergency up on PontyPandy Mountain. We'll need to grab Eagle and get there as quick as we can." Del and Hoshi both nodded. They raced to get their uniforms on as quick as they could. All three of them then rushed outside to the helipad. Del got into the cockpit. He buckled himself down putting his helmet on. He turned the engine on hearing the thunderous growl of 16 cylinder turbine above. The helicopter buzzed to life. Delwyn pulled away from the helipad. Ben got close to the edge of the helicopter. He prepared the crane with the double harness. He attached the harness hook to Hoshi's vest. "Alright Hoshi it's just like we practiced. You'll drop down and grab the girl. Once you do Del will move away from the cliff carefully. I'll pull you up once you get the girl." Hoshi nods. He scooted closer to the edge as the helicopter floated right above the girl. Ben gave Hoshi the "thumbs up" before he jumped off. Ben had hold of the line the entire time steading Hoshi. Hoshi got close enough to the girl. The girl whimpered and backed away from him slowly. "Shh it's okay. I won't hurt you." she looked at him before taking a step towards him. Hoshi had his arms reaching out for her. The ledge began cracking causing the girl to scream. "Hoshi move in quick!" yelled Sam over the radio. Hoshi grabbed the girl. A rock above them gave way. Ben tried to swing them away from the incoming rock slide. A rock cut through the cable and both Hoshi and the girl were sent plummeting downwards. "Shit!" Ben unbuckled himself. Delwyn got control of the helicopter again. He began lowering their altitude.

Hoshi pulled out a grapple hook from his belt. He swung the rope before letting go of it. It attached itself to the cliff. Hoshi smiled as the rope brought them safely close to the mountain. The girl was sobbing into him. "Shh it's okay. We're going to be okay." he comforted. He reached for his radio. "Hoshi to Ben. Come in Ben." Ben let out a sigh of relief hearing his apprentices' voice on the other end of the radio. "Hoshi hang tight me and Del are coming around for extraction." Hoshi nodded. "I'll mark my coordinates." He then reached for his belt again pulling out a flare. He slashed it across the rock causing the cap to burst into a green flame. He waved the flare around. "76,82,32 are my coordinates. You are clear for extraction." Hoshi watched as Del's helicopter got close to them. Ben reached for Hoshi helping him board the helicopter. Ben began checking the girl over treating her for minor scratches and shock. "Well done Coast Guards. See you back at the Ocean Rescue Center. Over and Out." came Sam's voice over the radio. Sam followed Del's helicopter all the way back to the Ocean Rescue Center. Del landed the helicopter back on the helipad. Ben and Hoshi escorted the girl inside. Bronwyn heard Hoshi's voice as he was talking to Ben. "Hoshizora!" Hoshi's head snapped up. Bronwyn pulled him into a hug. "Sam told me everything. I'm so glad you're okay." she kissed his cheek. He blushed. "I'm okay mom. Honest. I just got a little scratched up is all." Bronwyn checked him over again. "Mother quit fussing I'm fine." he chuckled. Ben laughed shaking his head. "Bronwyn the boy is 27 years old leave him be." Bronwyn kissed Hoshi's cheek again before stepping back. Sam knelt down in front of the girl. "How did you end up on the mountain?" he asked softly. She looked down at her feet nervously. "My people left me there." she said. "What do you mean?" She pointed at the sky. Hoshi gawked at Ben and did a small circle around his ear earning him a slap from his mentor. "I think you might of hit your head."whispered Sam. The girl sighed a bit. "Do you have parents?" she shook her head. Sam examined her again to find a strange tattoo on her arm. "Well in that case I think you outta stay with me until we can find you a good home." she nodded. Sam got back up again. "I think she might have lost her memory." he said. He took the little girl's hand. "I'm going to get back to the station and have Arnold take a look at her."

Sam got back to the station. He helped the little girl inside. Arnold did his checks. "The poor thing has amnesia. With the blow the rocks gave her she won't be able to remember things for at least a few days." He got back up. Sam nodded. "I would keep an eye on her if I were you Sam. As for the tattoo I'll keep looking. I can't say I have an answer for you on that right now." The girl watched them carefully. Ellie approached them with a cup of tea in her hands. "Here you go sweety." The girl took the tea from her. She blew on it gently before taking a sip. "Do you have a name?" asked Arnold. She thought carefully for a minute. "Annu." Sam smiled. "Well I'm Sam, this is Arnold and Elle." he introduced each of the firefighters to her. "The ones who rescued you are Ben, Hoshi, and Delwyn." She leaned on Sam gently. She yawned cuddling into his lap. "Thank you." she whispered as she fell asleep. Ellie giggled softly. "It appears she's already attached to you Sam." Sam blushed. He put an arm around her gently. Annu laid on his chest. Sam smiled. He put his head on top of hers. Ellie and Arnold both stepped out of the room to give them a little space. Elvis was putting his stuff back in his locker after having organized it. "You should see little Annu, Elvis." laughed Ellie. "She's really got him around her finger." Elvis headed upstairs to find his mentor as well as Annu asleep on the couch. He smiled. He draped a blanket over the both of them. He tip toed out of the room leaving the hero-next-door to be alone with the little girl. He closed the door softly warning the other two to be quiet as they crept back downstairs.

Annu and Sam were asleep for about an hour. Sam stirred softly to feel Annu's arms around him. He smiled being careful enough not to wake her. He laid her down on the couch bundling her up in the blanket. He turned out the light as he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

April 21st 2016 02:38:04pm

South Wales Air Force

Buck Douglas pulled up to the Air Force base in his hummer. He put his sunglasses up on his head. He smiled as he met up with one of the scientists. "You're right on time Mr. Douglas. You'll be really happy with our latest breakthrough." The both of them walked across the base to one of the testing sites. Buck pressed the button on the elevator door feeling the platform start to go down into the murky depths below. He grunted holding onto the railing gently. He hated going down dark holes with a tin death trap. The elevator let them off on the observatory floor. There was a glass wall ahead of them with a guard rail behind it. On the other side of the glass stood a nuclear warhead rocket. Buck smiled. "You did a nice job fellas. It's even better than I imagined it to." The scientist nodded. "In less then 26 hours this rocket will be launched into the atmosphere before slamming down into the earth. The warhead will immediately explode on impact causing a shockwave that will wipe Europe completely off of the map. That radiation will keep the enemy away." Buck nodded. "Cut the time down to 12 hours and make sure everything is ready."

Annu woke up. She yawned pushing the blanket off of her. She sat up. Sam was sitting at the table with food in front of him. "Good afternoon Annu. I figured you would want something to eat before I take you home with me." she sat at the table. She picked up the spoon looking at it. This was such a strange object to her. She put the spoon off to the side before snatching the bowl up. She began drinking the soup directly from the bowl. Her forked tongue came out helping her lap the rest of it up. Her fangs and tongue retracted before she set the bowl down. She then grabbed one of the biscuits gulping that down too. Human food tasted really good. She smiled when she finished. "I take it you haven't had a meal in a while huh?" she gave a nod of her head. Sam put the dishes in the sink. He cleaned them up putting them away. Annu waited for him by the door. The both of them headed downstairs. It was about three in the afternoon. Sam took her hand gently in his. "I don't live far from the station." She nodded. She skipped along happily. Sam lived in a two story apartment along one of the service streets. He lived alone but had the occasional visit from his niece and nephew. He unlocked the door letting her in. She looked around. "So this big house is yours?" she asked in awe. Sam nodded. He put his keys on the wall taking his jacket off. She sat down on the couch. She picked up the TV remote and began to inspect it over. She waved the strange black box pointing it at the wall. "This is a rather strange weapon. I don't see how you can kill anyone with that." Sam laughed. He took the remote from her. "I take it you've never seen a TV before huh?" He sat down next to her. He turned the TV on with the remote. He began flicking through the channels. Annu was impressed. _Human technology is amazing._ She thought. She waved her hand making a small trail in the air with blue light. An aura surrounded the remote causing it to float through the air. It landed in her lap. She picked it up and began flickering through the channels. She came across a channel that was playing cartoons. It caught her attention. She pulled out a notebook and began taking notes in it. Sam raised an eyebrow at her a little surprised by her sudden change in behavior.

Annu was occupied by what was on the TV. Sam went upstairs to his room to get changed. He had stuff from his demon hunting days on the wall behind him. He had a skull of a wolf sitting on the self. The eyes on the skull came to life. _***come to mope around again?***_ asked a voice. Sam sighed. "Look I'm not in the mood right now. I didn't come up here for a lecture." he could hear the skull laugh at him. _***I know why you're up here boy. You've come to find out why that girl is here hm? I've got some bad news for you. You may want to make sure you have your things packed.***_ Sam turned around to face the skull. "What do you mean?" _***You're not going to the event that's going to happen eight hours from now.***_ Sam gulped. He immediately began packing his bag. He put his gun into the duffle bag along with the rest of his equipment. He heard the siren suddenly go off. _***well that was rather quick. Hurry yank me off of the shelf. I'd rather not die a second time!***_ Sam grabbed the wolf skull tossing it into his bag. Annu whimpered. Sam pulled her close. "C'mon we need to get to my brother Charlie." he whispered. He put her on his bag slinging his bag over his arm. He ran out of his house. The people of PontyPandy were already running out of their homes. Families struggled to grab whatever things they had from the house. Sam bobbed and weaved through the crowd. Charlie was loading his family onto his boat. "Charlie!" yelled Sam. Charlie looked up to see his brother, Sam leaning over the guard rail. He tossed his bag down to him. "We're coming with you." He hopped down into the boat. He put Annu down on her feet. Delwyn and Tom flew overhead leading the fleet away from PontyPandy. Ben, Hoshi, and Penny had flanked the ships in all directions to keep people from strangling behind. A loud explosion rocked the air around them. Sam dared himself to look behind him as a huge rocket was fired into the sky from on top of the mountain. He frowned a bit. He motioned for his brother Charlie to stop the boat.

The missile made it through the different atmospheric layers. Bit and pieces of it broke off releasing a small capsule. The engines kept burning til it reached the last layer of the atmosphere. The engines cut off letting the capsule float. It floated for a few minutes. Fins came out around the main booster turning the capsule into a deadly arrow. The capsule fell spiraling in a mini tornado. The sirens began wailing again. Charlie fired up the engines pulling quickly away. The capsule locked onto PontyPandy. Sam felt adrenaline rise in his body. The capsule hit the ground creating a bright light. A gust of wind rushed through them nearly knocking Sam off of the boat. The wind then got hot as a mushroom cloud floated into the sky. The ground shock and buckled sending out massive shockwaves. The waves in the ocean grew larger. Charlie climbed over each and every one of them with ease. He knew the engine in his boat would give out eventually. The buildings were torn apart turning them into blazing projectiles. Sam pushed Annu down shielding her from the heat. Charlie dodged the incoming debri that was falling around him. "Hold on!" he yelled. He pushed down more on the throttle. The engine strained. He made it a safe distance away before cutting off the engine. The light grew brighter engulfing everything around them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The explosion destroyed a good portion of Wales. The blast was thankfully not as strong as what Buck was told. PontyPandy had been reduced to the rubble. The once proud seaside town stood there like jagged, molten, teeth clinging desperately to the rotten shoreline. Boats, bits and pieces of houses, cars, glass, radiation, all littered the ocean. Bodies floated in the water from the boats that had been caught up in the blast. Helicopters flew above the black smoke. "Negative no signs of life in this sector." radioed a pilot. "The blast did a right mess of this place. I don't think Marcelo is located in the mess." He moved back on the controls making the helicopter veer sharply to the right away from the shore.

Marcelo kicked open the cellar door. The burned wood finally gave away. He was greeted by the dull grey light coming from the grey clouds that covered the sky. Black smoke blocked his view of the ground a bit. He had on his hazard gear. "Remember to stay behind me." he murmured. He lead Helen and her family out of the cellar. He made them wear protective gear to keep them safe from the radioactive poisoning. Mandy held onto her mom. "Where is everyone?" she asked. "Probably dead." replied Marcelo. "I doubt anyone would have survived a blast like this." He carefully made his way down the hill. The grass had been burned to ash. The wind whipped up the burned grass. Cracks had formed in the ground revealing lava from the mantle. Marcelo had his SCAR machine gun close to his chest. He looked through his sights finding nothing out of ordinrary. He moved the family carefully down the path. He got them close to the ruined town. He pulled out his radio tapping into a signal. "Scardragon to crimson. Come in Crimson." the radio was static. He fiddled with the channels. "Scardragon to Crimson. I'm located near PontyPandy. I've got survivors who need extraction. My Coordinates are Alpha, Whiskey, Foxtrot, Yankey. Marked by green flare." He reached into his pack pulling out a flare. He slammed the tip of the flare causing it to light up. He tossed it behind him. "I read you Scardragon, coming from Alpha, Whiskey, Foxtrot, Yankey, I'm about 24 meters away from you ready for extraction." Marcelo smiled. "Holding position and awaiting extraction, Crimson. Over and out. See you when you get here." He put his radio back on his belt. He then picked up his gun.

Crimson began his descend only to have his radar get jammed. An EMP blast went off hitting the helicopter. The helicopter began to spiral out of control before exploding into the ground. Marcelo ran over to the helicopter. Crimson was tangled up in the fallen metal. Marcelo worked quickly to free him. He pulled his comrade out. Helen checked him over. She tied a bandage around the wound on his leg before helping him to his feet. The skies above them shook. Marcelo readied his weapon as the screech sounded above them again. Lighting flashed across the sky. The clouds began breaking to reveal a black hovercraft with green lights. Smaller crafts flew next to it. Marcelo got behind the family. "Head to the city and find some places to hide. I'll hold them off as long as I can." Mike nodded. "What about you?" he questioned. "Don't worry about me." He put a hand on Mike's shoulder. "Just get your family to safety. As soon as you can get somewhere you can set up a comm link. Radio the air force and give them your location. Stay there at that location until I can get to you." Mike nodded again. He put an arm around his daughter keeping her close. "Dad we can go to the fire station. The fire station has a radio." Mike smiled. "Brilliant idea Mandy." They began running into the city.

Annu panted sitting up. She cuddled close to Sam. "what's wrong?"he asked. "They're here." she whispered gripping his shirt tightly. Sam sat upright on the small cot he had made for them. They had arrived on the neighboring nation of Ireland. Ireland had the refugees from PontyPandy sheltered in an big house that sat in the heart of Dublin. Elvis sat up on his elbows. "What's she talking about?" Sam sighed. "The aliens." Annu nodded. "It's the Ero Fleet. They're a nation of savages. They've come to wipe this planet clear off of the map." she whimpered. "How do you know all of that?" Annu looked at Elvis. "I don't know." she lied. "I guess some of my memory is coming back." Elvis nodded. Sam rubbed her back gently. "It's okay you'll be safe here." he looks around to find the whole of PontyPandy asleep still. Charlie had his kids as well as his wife next to him. His arms were around his wife with her head on his shoulder. He opened one eye to see his brother looking at him. Bronwyn stirred. She rubbed her eyes. She looked down seeing her kids asleep near her. She smiled. She then frowned a bit. "Did Hoshi make it out love?" he heard Bronwyn ask. Charlie shrugged. "I don't know dear." he kissed her cheek. She put her hands to her chest. "I hope he's okay." He hugged her tight. He scanned the crowd. He didn't have a trace of his son's black hair anywhere. His heart sank. "I don't see him." She whined softly. She held the twins close to her. A marine walked in. He went over to Fire Capt Steele. "Sir I have news concerning Hoshizora Jones and Ben Hopper." Steele looked at him. "Their ship was reported damaged. We're sending our Coast Guard to help them out. As far as what Ben was saying the both of them are okay." Steele smiled. "That is excellent news." Bronwyn leaned on Charlie. "Thank goodness for that." Hoshi was her adopted child. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Hoshi sat down on the ledge of the boat watching Ben inspect the engine. "Yeah that blast did a right mess of it." sighed Ben. "we won't be going anywhere." Hoshi nodded. "I put a call through to the Ireland Coast Guard. They said they're on their way." Hoshi heard a foghorn go off. The black bow of an Irish Coast Guard boat broke through the fog. Hoshi got up. He walked to the stern of their boat. A guard looked down at them. "Don't move we'll give you guys a tow!" The guard tossed a rope down to them. Hoshi tied it to the bow of the boat. The Coast Guard motioned for the capt to begin moving. The Irish boat towed Titan all the way to shore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Hoshi and Ben walked into the house. Bronwyn sat up. She bolted right for Hoshi. She hugged him tightly. Hoshi blushed. "Ma." he groaned. She kissed his cheek. "Hush." she nuzzled him gently. He pulled out of her grasp after a while. He scratched behind his head. Elvis looked up from his pillow. Sam and Annu were cuddling close together. Sam's arms were wrapped around Annu's small skinny body protectively. She had a special place in his heart. The two had gotten attached to each other after having been together for about a week. With Sam not having a proper home for Annu to live the two were together constantly. Sam had taken Annu down to the beach side. "So this is what humans call a beach?" she asked. He nods. "Don't you have beaches where you live?" She shakes her head. "No on my planet however we did live near creeks and rivers. We lived in small village communities." She smiled. "It was nice living there. Then all of it changed when the Ero attacked. They reduced my planet to nothing but rubble. They drained it of all the resources. They then burned the forest where my people lived." she seemed sad. "We couldn't stop it no matter how hard we tried." She went quiet for awhile. "Well you'll be safe here with us." Sam took her hand. She smiled. "You sure want to help me huh?" she asked. He nodded. She laughed. "Your an interesting human I'll give you that much." The both of them walked in silence for awhile. She looked back up at him. _My people were right to send me here. I may have just found the person who will help bring an end to the Ero._ She thought. Elvis ran up to them. "Sam!" he yelled. Sam paused. He turned around. "What is it Elvis?" he questioned. "I've got some good news. The Floods have been found alive in PontyPandy. A soldier by the name of Marcelo saved them. They'll be coming here soon." Sam smiled. "That's excellent news Elvis."

Marcelo stood guard at the garage door. Crimson moaned quietly when Helen applied a wet towel to his feverish forehead. Helen sighed. "How long before help arrives?" Marcelo looked down at his notepad. "They said it could take a couple of hours. They have to find a way around the forcefield." She nods. "Good news we'll have enough supplies to last for now." Marcelo got up. "I'm going out on patrol to see if I can find anything useful." He loaded up his gun. "Try Dilys Cut Price Supermarket. There should be tons of inventory there." He nodded. He walked away from the fire station. The air smelled heavily of radiation. Papers rolled across the ground. He made his way through the town ducking into the shadows to avoid being detected by the Ero. He snuck behind the cover of a wall. He heard clicking noises coming from behind it. He lowered his heat vision goggles to get a clear picture of what was behind the wall. He could make out the reddish orange shape of a two-legged creature. It's tail stretched out long behind it curling at the tip. It had a weapon clutched in its claws. He slowed his pace a bit. The creature paid no mind to him. Marcelo slowly darted across the street taking shelter in an alleyway. The Ero didn't move from it's spot. Marcelo pulled out his knife. He dodge rolled behind it. He plunged his knife it's neck. It let out a screech before dying. He dragged the body hiding it behind the fence. He patted the creature down. He ripped the gun from it's claws. He also yanked the sword off of it's belt. He noticed that the sword didn't have a blade up until he pressed a button. A bluish-white energy sword appeared. "Sweet." he sheathed the sword putting it on his belt. He then found a chip that sat on the back of the alien's helmet. He yanked it out putting it in his pouch. He checked his corners as he continued his walk. There was a small patrol down the street. He took aim. He began firing at them. The Ero turned around. One of them let out a horrible screech before rushing at him. It's armor glew giving it a boost. Marcelo had enough time to evade away from it. He managed to land a headshot on it. Another Ero teleported in front of him. He pulled out the sword lighting it. He plunged it into the Ero's chest yanking it out. Another Ero ganged up on him. He dodged its attack. He sliced off it's arm. It howled in pain. It waved its claws slapping Marcelo aside. Marcelo caught his balance. He aimed down his sights firing at the Ero who evaded the incoming bullets. It teleported in the air above him with it's sword in its claws. Marcelo blocked the blade with his own. He grunted as he kept the blade up in the air. He pulled out his knife stabbing it into the Ero's throat. The Ero howled in pain shaking Marcelo off. It held it's neck growling at Marcelo. Marcelo charged at the Ero. The Ero raised its sword again. A yellow blur got between them. It's fangs went into the Ero's throat. Marcelo heard the yellow blur growling as it swung its body knocking the Ero off of it's feet. The Ero soon stilled. The dog let go of it spitting out the bit of skin it had in it's mouth. The dog looked at Marcelo. "You okay?" it asked. Marcelo blinked. He shook his head to see a blonde haired boy standing in front of him instead. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a few scratches." The boy smiled. "You're a soldier right? I can tell by your weapons and armor." Marcelo nodded. He shook hands with the boy. "Marcelo." The boy shook his hand firmly. "Winter. I know where you can get supplies." Winter motioned for him to follow. "This way."

Winter lead him to the supermarket that was located in the center of town. Luckily the building wasn't too damaged. Most of the inventory managed to stay intact. Marcelo busted down the door. He took food, water, as well as medical supplies and tossed them into a bag. He grabbed some batteries too as well as flashlights and firewood. Winter waited for him. "Now what's the quickest way out of here?" Winter pulled out a map and pointed to a long alleyway located right across from the supermarket. "Great now let's go."

 **I'm sorry the chapter was so short. It's a thousand words off from where I would normally end the story. I'm thankful for those who do read and am proud to say that the story now has 163 views! Wow and it's only been a week! I'm glad people seem to be tuning into the story.**

 **I probably will not update much in the coming weeks. A friend of mine has gotten me Fallout: New Vegas so there goes my social life but rest assured you guys will get another chapter.**

 **Remember that I do like it when you review. Your feedback keeps a person like me off of the streets**

 **Remember that my stories are not family-friendly and that if your parents have let you read this what is wrong with you? Go find someone who writes a kiddy fanfic**

 **I do not own Fireman Sam only my ocs**

 **Melon out**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Winter guided Marcelo down the alleyway. The both of them crouched down putting light weight on their feet. Marcelo leaned around the corner. He spotted two Eros standing there. He leaned back. "Stay here." he ordered quietly. "I'm going to cause a distraction and I want you to run these supplies to the fire station." he handed Winter the bag. "Once I'm done dealing with them I'll meet you at the fire station." Winter nodded. He put the bag on his back. Marcelo pulled out his knife. He dashed at the two Ero. He killed them both by taking them out silently. He motioned for Winter to hurry. Winter darted across the intersection hiding in the shadows. Marcelo loaded his machine gun. More Ero showed up. They lept at him. He began shooting them down one by one. Winter kept running. The sound of gunshots and screams slowly dying out behind him. He climbed up the hill running across the street once more to the fire station. Mike saw Winter run up to them with a bag on his back. "Marcelo sent me with these. He's taking care of the aliens." Mike nodded. He took the supplies. Crimson coughed. "He's not going to last long out there." Just then the radio crackled next to them. "Mother Falcon to Crimson. Come in Crimson." came a voice. Crimson weakly lifted up the radio. "Go ahead Falcon." The radio crackled a bit. "Airstrike inbound coming in from 45,37,13. Requesting permission to do extraction over." Crimson grunted. "Negative. Rookie needs air support at Delta, Charlie, Foxtrot. Send evac units once Rookie has been extracted." The radio crackled again. "Okay airstrike inbound going to Delta, Charlie, Foxtrot. Over and out wait for extraction Crimson." Crimson put the radio down. Mandy looked at him. "Do you guys always talk like that?" she asked. He laughed quietly. "Yeah. It's our way of giving command our location." She smiled at him. She then put a cold, wet towel over his forehead.

Marcelo pushed a dead Ero body off of him as he stood up. He soon heard the radio in his helmet go off. "Falcon to Rookie airstrike heading your way. Find cover. Over and out." the radio then crackled. He limped over to a building and took shelter underneath it. He heard the faint roar of three F-14s. They flew in a formation right over the city. The Ero looked up and began to shoot at the incoming jets. The jets dropped bombs in a triangular pattern to the ground. The bombs sent off huge shockwaves buckling the ground around the city. Most of the Eros had been blown away by the blasts. The jets began circling back around again as they dropped a second load of bombs onto the city. Marcelo was hiding under a table to avoid getting hit by the falling debri. The ground was getting really hot under him. "Rookie to Falcon. Requesting extraction in the center of town marked by orange flare over." The radio crackled. "Sending Eagle stand by." Marcelo pulled an orange flare off of his belt. He tossed it out into the intersection. He then made his way carefully out of the building. A helicopter began it's descent downwards. He quickly climbed aboard it. "Welcome aboard Rookie glad to see your alive. Now hold tight we're going to go and get Crimson next." The helicopter hovered away from the ground. Green light flew quickly by the helicopter. "Boogies coming it at 6 o'clock Falcon!" yelled Marcelo. He grabbed an RPG off of the seat and knelt down. He opened up the doors. He took aim at one of the ERO dropships. He launched a rocket at it. The rocket made contact blowing up the dropship. Another one flew in behind them. He fired taking that one out as well. He managed to take out three more dropships before the airways became clear to them again. The alarm in the cockpit began going off. "Hold on guys we have to make an emergency landing we have another EMP blast on the way."

Falcon landed the helicopter close to the fire station driveway. He got out of the helicopter rushing inside. "Alright everyone we need to move now!" he yelled. He helped the Flood family board the helicopter. Another helicopter landed. Soldiers rushed inside of the fire station. They reappeared dragging Crimson between them. Marcelo climbed aboard with the floods. He loaded the RPG again. The helicopters flew away from the fire station. Falcon got on the radio. "This is Raptor Squad calling the Irish Coast Guard. We have extracted the survivors and are coming in cold at 14,78,91. We'll get there in a matter of four hours over." A voice came back over the radio. "We read you loud and clear. The landing pad is open and awaiting your arrival. Well done boys. Over and out." Falcon put down his radio.

Elvis walked into Sam's room carrying a tray that had hot tea on it. "Figured you guys could use a glass of tea." he whispered. Annu skipped over to Elvis getting hers. She took a sip of it. "This is good Elvis. What did you add to it?" He blushed. This was the first time someone had ever complimented him on his cooking. "I added a little bit of honey and milk to it." she took a sip of her tea again. "A tad more milk and a little less honey." she commented. He nodded. Sam smiled shaking his head. "I could help you out in the kitchen tonight if you want." she suggested. Elvis smiled. "Sure." He backed out of their room. Annu chuckled quietly. "He's an interesting human being." She then looked down at her book. It had pictures in it. An image of her talking to Elvis appeared. "Another memory captured." she put the book in her bag. Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "There's still a whole lot that I don't know about you still." She grinned up at him. "All in good time." She put her bag on the table. She then took Sam's hand again. "My people were right to leave me here with you." she whispered. Sam looked at her. "Come with me to the beach later on tonight. There's someone I want you to meet who will explain everything to you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Falcon touched ground on the Irish Air Force base. Crimson was rushed to the base hospital. Marcelo sat outside of the hospital tent. Mandy walked up to him. "Marcelo, is Crimson your friend?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah not only that but he's my comrade. We look after each other in the Air Force." She smiled. "What happened to the rest of your group?" He looked down. "They're dead. I watched them all die." he whispered. "That's what happens when you are in the military. You leave with a promise to keep your squad alive only to have them die." She put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon it's not your fault. My mom saved you. She says there's a reason why you survived." He hugged her. "Thanks Mandy." he got up. "I've got to report my Chief Master Sergeant. He needs to know that the Ero can be stopped by regular military weapons. Looks like they're immune to the radiation." He patted her shoulder. "You should get back to your parents." he murmured. "No I want to come with you. This Chief guy seems interesting." he chuckled. "Alright." He squatted down so she could climb onto his back. She held onto his neck. Marcelo went over to another tent where a comms link was available. He sat in front of a computer. The screen flickered to a white haired male with silver eyes. "Glad to see your alive Rookie. How's Crimson?" Marcelo kept his composure. "He's holding sir. He was severely wounded from the helicopter crash." The Master Chief nodded. "What information have you brought for me?" Mandy poked her head out a tad. " the Ero can be stopped by normal Militia means like guns, knives, missiles. They're resistant against the nuclear radiation." The Chief leaned back in the chair. "That's good. I heard the fire brigade found a girl. Tell me about this girl." Marcelo sighed. "I can't really give away any information on her sir. I haven't been in the refugee camp long enough to gather any intel." The Chief let out a low sigh. "Well as soon as you can take a squad with you. She's in danger. The nuke that hit the city was not an accident from a nearby testing facility." this made Marcelo's blood run cold. "You saying someone was behind the explosion?" he nodded. "I'll get right on it. I'll leave with a squad to go and check around the city. We'll thin out any of the Ero that may still be there as well."

Marcelo wrapped up the call. He walked out the tent with Mandy on his back. A soldier came running up to him. "Sir we've reached a distress call from the refugee camp in Dublin. They've been attacked sir." Mandy whined thinking of her friends. "Get a team together. Make sure they're armed." he put Mandy down on her feet. "Stay here. Don't leave this base." he ordered. He followed the soldier out to the landing stripe. He climbed aboard a helicopter with him. The helicopter pulled away from the base. Black smoke rose from the Dublin refugee camp. Marcelo frowned. He lowered his visor. The heartbeat sensor on it came back as quiet. After about a few minutes, heat signatures came up surrounding the camp. "Hostiles at six, twelve, and nine squadron. Stay frosty." he murmured. He aimed the barrel of the turret at a group of enemies. He began spraying bullets killing a few of them. They began returning fire. He pulled a grenade off of his belt chucking it out of the helicopter. The grenade landed and exploded stirring up a little bit of dust. He opened fired again killing off more of the enemies. "Bring the helicopter close to the ground Falcon. I'll be able to take out more that way." Falcon began his descend. Marcelo fired up the turret again. A Ero pulled out a rocket launcher. "4 o'clock Falcon dodge!" yelled Marcelo. Falcon moved to the left. The rocket missed. The Ero began loading up the rocket launcher again. Marcelo shot him down before he could. Marcelo then jumped down from the helicopter. "Falcon keep providing us with air support while we look around the camp for survivors." He kept his gun close as his squad fell in behind him. "Toggle your heartbeat sensors guys. We'll need heat vision in order to see through this smoke."

They entered the house quietly. Marcelo checked his corners. "Area clear let's keep moving." The sensors were rather quiet. He turned around to face his squad. "I need some of you guys to go upstairs and check up there, I need others to check the basement, and the rest of you guys wait here with me. Keep your radios on and let me know if you spot anything." Some of the squad members when downstairs. They heard movement just at the bottom of the stairs. The squad leader motioned for them to stop moving. He shined his flashlight on a shape moving towards them. "Help me." he rasped. The squad leader knelt down next to him. He helped him to his feet. He got on the radio letting Marcelo know that he had found someone. Marcelo handed the survivor his canteen. "What happened?" asked Marcelo. "Those Ero bastards. They attacked us out of nowhere. They took hostages even that little girl." he coughed. Marcelo nodded. "Hold tight we're going to get you help." he pulled out his radio. "Rookie to Falcon. Requesting extraction marking with blue smoke." The radio crackled. "Rodger that Rookie." Marcelo helped the man outside. He tossed a blue flare down. Falcon moved close to them. He picked them up.

Sam woke up slowly. He felt weight on his arms and ankles. He coughed as he sat up. His vision slowly came into focus. He was locked in a cell bounded to the middle of the floor like a dog. "Penny? Elvis?" he looked around him. "Annu?" he questioned. He was greeted by the faint hum of machinery. "Where am I?" he wondered.

To be continued….

 **Ah god damn it another cliffhanger huh? Well it looks like you'll have to find out what happens next time. What? Don't look at me like that XD. I've got things to do sights to see and I really don't have time to update as often as I should.**

 **Plus I'm getting a little burned out. It's hard coming up with new ideas that's why I'm going to let you guys decide where the story goes. Does it get a happy ending? Or a genocidal ending? The choice is yours. Also I do appreciate ideas that come through. Who knows if I don't use your ideas this story maybe another one. I do love fanart too and I'm curious as to what you guys will come up with.**

 **As always thanks for reading. The story officially has 236 views on it. I'm surprised that many people read it. Holy shit I'm honored that you guys enjoy it so much. I realize this isn't your typical SamxPenny fanfic or your typical Sam is the hero and somehow manages to solve the problem fanfic. No this isn't something way different.**

 **Make sure to review and I will see you guys later**

 **Peace**

 **Hosty**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

The Ero carrier was floating outside the boundaries of earth. Sam heard the door to his cell open. A guard grabbed him by the collar dragging him out of the cell. "Where are you taking me?" he snarled. The guard said nothing. He dragged Sam into a room laying him down on the gurney. He put the straps around him. Sam struggled. "You bastard! Let me go!" The guard smacked him upside the head causing him to blackout. Sam woke up to the sound of someone screaming. He struggled again. The door opened and an Ero wearing a lab coat walked in. "well hunter today is your lucky day." he pulled out a knife. "I get to work on you next." Sam growled lowly. "Relax the more you struggle the more your heart rate goes up. I want you nice and calm." He held Sam down. "Now which part of you should I work on first? Oh I know how about those pretty blue eyes of yours?" Sam growled again. His eyes glew. He sent out a shockwave knocking the scientist back. He managed to move close to the table grabbing the knife with his teeth. He worked the blade under the leather with his head. After about ten seconds he cut the strap across his chest freeing his hands. He spat the knife into his hand before using it to cut the straps off of his legs. Once freed he planted the knife into the scientist's neck killing him. He yanked off the lab coat. He then put the mask on so he could disguise himself as one of them. He grabbed the clipboard. He saw the names and faces of each of the villagers. He smiled to himself. He heard someone scream again. He followed the scream into one of the rooms. He saw his friend, Elvis being tortured. He growled. He made himself invisible. He waved his hand sending out another shockwave knocking out the Eros that had Elvis. Elvis looked up to see his mentor. "Sa-" Sam cut him off by putting his hand over his mouth. "Shh Elvis." He cut his friend free. "Now get behind me. We have to free the others."

The both of them kept to the shadows. One by one they freed half of the citizens of PontyPandy. "Okay the last one on the list is Penny. According to this it says she's in that room." Elvis nods. Elvis picked the lock carefully. He opened the door. He then frowned. "You sure?" Sam raised an eyebrow. He peered in as well. There were signs of struggle and bodies all over the ground. Three piercing claw marks were on the wall with blood. "Stay alert Elvis. I don't like the feelings I'm getting." Sam's vision changed. The room was blue and the bodies appeared as yellow. The markings gave off light heat. He then saw waves in his vision indicating something was moving around in the room. He saw a red shape come at him. His vision changed back to normal. The creature pounced on him. It roared at him. He struggled to get the golden furred beast off of him. He waved his hand. He sent the creature flying backwards. The creature gripped the wall. It screeched before taking off again. "What the hell is that?" asked Elvis. Sam panted. "I don't know but we should get back to the others." Elvis helped Sam up. "Do think that was her?" Sam shrugged. "I don't know." Elvis had that distant look. "I'm not leaving without her. If that's her I don't want to leave her with these monsters." Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to help her Elvis but we have to go." Elvis looked down. "I'll go find her. You go back." Elvis nodded. Elvis left. Sam sighed. His vision changed again. The world around him was blue but the creature's trail appeared in red. Sam followed the trail down the hall. He heard growling behind him. The creature came running at him. A blue sword appeared in Sam's hand. He slashed the creature down it's side. The creature let out a human like cry. Sam turned around. It had on a ruined firefighter's uniform. "Oh Penny." whispered Sam. Penny turned growling. Her golden eyes glared at him. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." blue mist formed around his hand. "Let me cure you." Penny whined. She knelt down in front of him. Sam put his hand on her. His magic began surrounding her. He was draining the curse that had overtaken her.

Penny changed back. She fell to her knees. Sam caught her in his arms. He put her on his back and carried her back to the hangar. That's when they were assaulted by a patrolling group of guards. Penny pushed herself off of his back. "Sam run!" she urged. "I'll deal with them." She charged at them. She managed to yank the gun from one of them. She shot the other. Sam watched in horror as the third Ero turned invisible. He pulled out an energy sword and stabbed Penny through the back. "Penny!" yelled Sam. Penny went limp. The Ero tossed her body aside. It went for Sam. Sam picked up the gun she had dropped. He shot the Ero to death. He panted shaking a tad. He had watched his friend die in front of him. Elvis waited for him to return. His skin paled when he saw Penny's limp body in Sam's arms. "I'm sorry Elvis." whispered Sam. "She sacrificed herself to protect us." Elvis sobbed into Penny's chest. Sam looked down. _They were right about you. She's the second person you've lost._ His brother put a hand on his shoulder. Annu ran over to Sam. She jumped into his arms. Sam held Annu tightly. He buried his face into her neck keeping his tears hidden. Steele walked up to Elvis. "Carry her body Elvis. You'll be able to grieve once we return to Earth." Annu pointed at a ship. "Take the dragon looking one." Steele nodded. Everyone walked aboard the dragonship. Elvis walked next to Sam. The youngster was rather quiet. Sam felt bad for not having protected Penny like he promised. Annu climbed into the cockpit. She started the ship up. "Hold tight everyone." the thrusters began firing up. The ship lifted up from the landing pad. The doors to the hanger opened. Annu hit the gas speeding away from the carrier.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Elvis had his arms protectively around Penny's body. He had lost his girlfriend. Sam stood outside of the doorway. His gaze was on the floor. Charlie put a hand on his shoulder. "Sam her death wasn't your fault." he whispered. "Charlie she's the second person I've lost while being a firefighter. I couldn't save the last person and I couldn't save her. I'm not cut out to be a fireman." Charlie paled. "Sam you can't quit. This job has been your dream for years. PontyPandy needs you now." Sam looked at his brother. "This is a time of sorrow. Death is going to happen no matter where you go." Sam hugged Charlie tight. Charlie returned the hug just as tight. He rubbed his back. "No matter what Sam I'll be here to stand by you. You're my brother." Sam smiled weakly. "Thanks Charlie." Charlie wiped away Sam's tears. "Be strong for Elvis now. He's going to need you." Sam nodded. He walked into the room. He sat by his best friend putting a hand on his back. Elvis looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Elvis. She gave her life to protect me and for that I am grateful. She lived a good life. She isn't in pain anymore. She'll always be with you." he put his hand on Elvis' chest. "Right here. As long as you think of her, she'll be right here." Elvis sniffed. "Thanks Sam." Sam held Elvis close. "I'll make sure she gets a proper burial." Elvis buried his face in Sam's chest sobbing. Sam held him tight. "There there. Let it all out." Elvis cried himself to sleep. Sam stayed right by his side.

The ship touched down at the Air Force base. Penny's body was unloaded first. Penny's sister, Finley waited at the end of the runway. She was dressed in her white with gold trimmed Assassin's robe with her hood up concealing her face. Sam stood by the covered body. "I'm terribly sorry. I tried everything I could for her." Finley looked up at him. She smiled weakly. "It's okay. My sister was known for throwing herself out there for the good of others. It's what made her a great firefighter. The thing is." Finley gulped. "She left behind a son. He's been in my care and I promised that he would see his mother." Elvis perked up a bit. "I'll look after him." he vowed. Finley looked at him. "You sure?" Elvis nodded. "I was dating your sister for quite some time." Finley smiled. "That would be grand. I would continue to watch him but my duties as an assassin keep me busy." Elvis smiled a bit. "I would love to meet him." Sam rubbed his back. "Let's lay Penny to rest first Elvis." Elvis felt Sam put his arm around him. They prepared Penny's body. There was a church on the base that her casket was put out on display in. Elvis kept his gaze down. Sam kept his arm around him. Finley stood at the podium. She coughed into her hand gently. "I've known my sister ever since we were kids. She's been my light in the dark when I was going through some nasty times. She would have been a great mother if her life hadn't of been cut short." Sam felt his heart stop in his chest. It fell to his feet. "But let this be a time of remembrance in a world where there is no light. Let her death be the spark that starts the fire within you all." She put her hand in the air. " Revolution dans les rues. La justices est une riviere rouge!*" she shouted. She stood back from the podium. Elvis helped bury Penny's body in the graveyard near the base. He stood there for a couple of hours before walking back over to Sam and Finley. "I'll show you her son." Elvis nodded. Sam gave him a loving pat. "Go with her Elvis. I'll see you soon okay?" He hugged Elvis one last time. "You'll be a great father." Elvis smiled. He sniffed. He kissed Sam's cheek causing him to blush. Finley giggled softly. The both of them left the base with a military escort.

Hoshi walked into his parent's tent. "Dad." Charlie looked up at him. "Mom told me to tell you that she went to the park with the twins." He nodded. Charlie sighed crossing his arms. "I take it you miss being able to fish huh?" smirked Hoshi. Charlie laughed. "Yeah but I can't go fishing now even if I wanted to. Apparently some of the radiation contaminated the waters. They've put restrictions on fishing til the ocean get cleans up a bit." Hoshi nodded. Hoshi sat down next to his dad. "Also I've been asked to appear in court." Charlie paled. "They want to be able to talk about ending my probation so that way I can continue with me life." Charlie put a hand on his son's shoulder. Hoshi looked down a bit. "Hoshi that incident wasn't your fault. Norman caused you to snap. He did it on purpose." Hoshi held himself. "But was it worth putting Mandy in danger? Her parents won't let me be near her anymore." Charlie rubbed his back. Hoshi sighed softly. Hoshi then shivered. He got up. "We need to go now." Charlie nodded. He felt it too. Hoshi and Charlie ran out of the base. Charlie had a bad feeling wash over him. He heard Bronwyn scream in pain. Charlie picked up the pace. Bronwyn had both of the twins close to her. Hoshi growled. He got between the Ero brute and his mother. Charlie yanked his wife and the twins close. Hoshi growled lowly. The brute pulled out an energy sword. Hoshi dodged its attack. He tackled the brute into a tree. The both of them had at it. The Ero shoved Hoshi into a tree and raised its sword. Bronwyn's eyes widened. She got between them putting her arms up to protect Hoshi from harm. Hoshi looked up wondering why he hadn't a scar on him. Bronwyn was standing lifting up the blade with her arms. Blood dripped down her arm. She was shaking. The Ero growled. He slapped her away. He raised his blade again. Hoshi growled. He phased slamming into the Ero to protect his mother. His fangs bit into the Ero's neck. Poison entered his mouth causing him to howl in pain. "Hoshi!" yelled Bronwyn. She picked up the fallen energy sword. She charged at the Ero stabbing the blade into the Ero's chest cutting down. The Ero stilled against the tree. She panted.

Hoshi shook on the ground. He felt his body start to get cold. "No no no I'm not losing you." she whispered. She fetched a vial from her belt. She dropped a few drops into his mouth. Hoshi coughed. He held onto his mother. "You'll be okay." she whispered soothing him. Tears fell out of her eyes. She held Hoshi tighter as an Ero loomed over her. Charlie lunged forward. "NO!" He yelled. Another Ero came up behind him. It slammed its armored fist down on top of Charlie's head. Charlie fell to his knees. His world going black. The last thing he heard was Bronwyn whispering "I love you." and hearing her being torn apart. His hearing soon faded away afterwards.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Charlie woke up slowly. He was inside of the medic tent. He looked around feeling his head buzz lightly. He turned his head to the side causing his vision to blur a bit. Hoshi was laying next to him. He was hooked up to an IV. Charlie felt reality hit him suddenly. His wife had been murdered. He let out a cry of sorrow leaning back. The sound of her being torn apart played over and over again in his head. The sedative in his IV was released into his system again causing him to fall asleep.

Buck leaned against the railing on the balcony. He had taken shelter in a Newtown hotel after the bomb had leveled PontyPandy. He sighed. "All of that work and the girl and her bodyguard is still alive." He took a drink from his wine glass. He tossed the glass behind him. The glass landed, shattering on the ground in front of the scientist. "Now tell me. Why did that bomb fail? Why did it not wipe out the girl and her bodyguard like I had asked?" The scientist looked down. "I'm not sure sir. I guess we didn't calculate it right?" Buck rolled his eyes. "So you failed a simple math problem." He turned around. He grabbed the wine bottle off of cart. He clenched it tight. "You know I've been in plenty of different areas. I've tasted all sorts of great food." He picked up a glass. "I bet you've never had Merlot before." The scientist shook his head. Buck handed him the glass. The scientist took a sip only to get clocked in the head with a wine bottle. He then stabbed the scientist in the throat. The scientist's body fell to the floor. "Well shit the blood is going to be hard to get out of the carpet." He took a sip of his wine before giving the body a solid kick. "Someone get this body out of here! Also get me another bottle of wine!" He walked back out to the balcony. "Good help is so hard to find." People came rushing into the room. They moved the body out of the room cleaning up the blood. Buck wrinkled his nose against the smell of bleach. One of them approached Buck. They were shaking at the knees. " um sir." He turned around. "We have some good news." Buck smiled. "We received word from your contact about the weapon you wanted. It's ready to go." Buck put his wine glass down. "Wonderful finally something was done around here." He stepped over the blood stain on the carpet. "It's time we got the hell out of this dump." Buck walked out to his jeep. A distraught manager chased after him. "Sir you haven't paid for your stay yet!" Buck looked at them. He pulled out his pistol and shot the manager in the head. "Here take your payment in lead." He put his pistol back on his belt. "C'mon boys! We've got a town to level!"

Winter walked into the tent that him, Dilys, and Norman shared. "Dil." he murmured. Dilys smiled. She hugged the boy tightly. "Oh Winter I was so worried!" she gave him a small nuzzle. A soldier smiled at her. "We had him scrubbed down seeing as he was caught up in the radiation. He seems to be very healthy other than that." Dilys nodded. He walked out of the tent leaving them be. Norman groaned. "Must he be here with us mother?" he growled. Dilys eyed him. "He's a fucking dog." She slapped him upside the head. "There is nothing wrong with the boy. He's family just like you are." Norman rolled his eyes. "Halfbreeds are diseased creatures. It's an illness." Winter looked down. "Dilys am I sick?" he asked. Dilys shook her head. She held him tight. "No not at all." She kissed his cheek gently. Norman stormed out of the tent. Winter held himself. "Why does he hate me?" Dilys rubbed his back gently. "I don't know sweetie." Winter sniffed. He wiped away his tears. "I didn't ask to be a halfbreed. He treats it like I have some form of illness." She held him close. She sighed. She had been a single mom all of her life with no man by her side. Winter had come to her just out of nowhere. He was left at her doorstep when he was just a pup. Dilys had a hard time raising two boys who had different needs. Winter had to put up with racist comments coming from the boy who was suppose to be his brother. Each day the treatment grew worse and worse. One time Winter nearly died because Norman filled his room with poisonous vipers. Dilys had to rush Winter to the hospital up in Cardiff. Winter spent two months in the hospital before he was able to come home. Dilys kept her hold on Winter. Winter left an hour later. He decided to walk on the beach nearest to the beach.

He sat on the rock. Norman smiled. He lifted up a rock and tossed it at him. It struck Winter's back causing him to yipe out in pain. Winter eyed him. Norman kept tossing rocks at him. Winter dodged them clumsily. He still had some of the rocks hitting him. Winter finally had enough. He growled at Norman with his fangs bared. "Oh look the mongrel is getting angry." sneered Norman. 'What are you going to do about it?" Winter lept at him. He slammed Norman into the rock. He brought his fist down across Norman's face. "Don't you dare call me a 'Mongrel' bitch!" snapped Winter. Norman shoved Winter off of him. He picked up a broken pipe that happened to be laying by the rock. He then broke off of an end to make sharp. He began beating Winter with it. He stabbed Winter several times before kicking him away. "Sit stay bitch." he wiped the blood off of his lips. Winter tried to stand. His body ached. Norman struck him again. Winter collapsed. Blood pooled under him. Norman backed up into Ben. "and where do you think you're going Norman Price?" he asked firmly. "Oh hi Ben." he put on a fake smile for him. "What gives you the right to treat Winter in that manner?" Norman shrugged. "He's a halfbreed. He is the product of beastiality. He deserves every ounce of abuse he gets. His kind thinks that they can walk around and take everything from us. Wrong! He needs to learn his place." Ben crossed his arms. "You realized Hoshizora Gekko-Jones is a halfbreed. He's a wereotter and he's one of the greatest apprentices I've ever had. He works hard each day of his life. You think beating someone as great as Winter is the answer to your problem? Think again. He's human just like the rest of us. He wants an equal chance to be thought of as human. Winter is your brother and you should treat him with love and compassion. There are people out there in the world who want to kill someone like him. No matter what differences you guys have in the end he's your brother." Norman looked down. Ben lifted up Winter. "Thanks." rasped Winter. Ben smiled. "If I was you I would stand up for myself. Don't let Norman walk all over you." Winter winced as he nodded.

Ben took him to get fixed up. He gave Winter a new set of clothes. Winter looked up at Ben. "don't let Norman phase you Winter. Your special in your own kind of way." He ruffled Winter's hair gently. "He'll see that soon enough."

 **I just want to say that I am flattered that people have reached out to me in writing collabs with them. I've been writing fanfics for an extremely long time. I've never had people who want me to work with them on their stories. I'm touched. I really am. I never thought that my writing was decent enough to gain other people's attention. I realize I don't write in ways that would be normal but I write in a way that steers from the same styles being used over and over again.**

 **I'm proud to say that this story has reached over 323 views in the past two weeks of being out. I really do appreciate you guys stopping by and taking time out of your day to read.**

 **Remember to also take time out of your day to review as well. I am always working hard on getting another chapter out to you guys and would really appreciate some feedback. If there's anything I should change please let me know.**

 **I'm also open for roleplays as well so if you want to RP just send me a pm and I will get back in touch with you.**

 **Again thank you for the 300+ views**

 **As always I hope you guys enjoy**

 **Peace**

 **Melonsworth**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Winter walked out of the tent. He tucked his hands into his pocket as he thought about what Ben had said to him. He found Dilys waiting for him. Winter looked down at his feet knowing that he couldn't go back to her. He turned his back and walked away from her. He bumped head first into a man wearing a dark blue uniform jacket with white and blue stripes on the arm. Winter looked up. "Oh I'm sorry." he got down low. He gave the Chief Master a submissive look. "Stand boy." he ordered. Winter got back up. "On this base halfbreeds are treated with respect. I don't do that submission bullshit around here." he gruffed. Winter nodded. "Yes sir." The Chief Master put his hand on Winter's shoulder. "I'm Chief Master Aidan." Winter smiled. "I'm Winter." He shook the Chief Master's hand. Aidan smiled kindly at Winter. "I'm heading up to meet with the Welsh Secretary of Defense would you like to join me?" Winter straighten up. "Sure." Aidan put his hand on the boy's shoulder again. He escorted him to a building in the middle of the base. There were other people in the room all standing behind their chairs. "Gentlemen." he addressed. They all look at him. "Go ahead and take your seats. We've got a lot to discuss." They all sat down. Winter sat by Aidan. "As you guys know PontyPandy was leveled by a nuclear bomb that was launched by an old Air Force base. While we don't have a clue as to who launched it we are aware of an even greater threat." The screen next to them flickered to drone footage of Ero fleets appearing in different countries. "We have an alien menace on our hands. According to recent information brought to us by our Plague Squad Rookie, they can be defeated by normal military means. The problem is that we can't bring our fighters close to those vessels without having countless squads wiped out." The crowd was silent. "How about launching nukes at them?" suggested Winter. Aidan looked at him. "Granted it won't kill them but it should be enough to bring them down." Aidan smiled. "That could work. Their ships have our comm links jammed too so that will help an awful lot."

The screen flickered next to them. It flickered to Buck Douglas. "Good evening gentlemen." he cooed. "I heard you guys are having a little issue so I'm here to help with that." he put both of his hands together. "I happen to have a very special kind of weapon in my possession. Yes, yes I know I'm well aware of the weapon ownership laws here in Wales but when it comes to keeping the commonwealth alive, I'm not going to care." He stepped back to reveal a suitcase sitting behind him. He opened up the suitcase pulling out a vial with extreme caution. "Behold Element 511. This element changes the human genes and makes them stronger. It also brings back the dead." Aidan's eyes narrowed. "What are you playing at Douglas?" he asked. "How about we use this element to make your soldiers stronger and then some?" Aidan leaned back in his chair. "You mean bring back the dead?" Buck smiled. "Bingo! Perhaps the military hasn't broken you after all." he sneered. Aidan shook his head. "On ethical grounds I can't allow that to happen." Buck laughed. "Oh really? Then how come you're killing innocent people?" Buck put the vile away. "Besides your not the man I have to talk to about what's ethical and not ethical. Your secretary of defense is the man I have to talk to." Aidan growled. Buck turned his attention to the Secretary. "Now this is a once and a lifetime offer." The Secretary sighed. He looked at Aidan. "I don't see what choice we have." He looked back at Buck. "go ahead and start the project but I want reports saying that this element works." Buck smiles. "Pleasure doing business with you." the screen flickered back to the map. Aidan stared at the SOD. "are you mad? You just made a deal with the devil!" he sighed. "I'm sorry Aidan I don't see what choice we have. This maybe our only shot at finally taking down this bastards." Aidan stormed out of the building. He refused to have any part in it.

Winter followed after him. Aidan went up to his own men. He was talking to them about everything that went on in the meeting. "I will have no part in it. You guys are humans not science experiments." they nodded. Winter smiled. He walked away from them. Sam woke up feeling Annu next to him. He held her tight against him. In the weeks they've been together he felt close to her. He heard someone walk into his tent. "Oh sorry Sam." murmured Arnold. Sam sat up. He yawned. "It's okay Arnold. What seems to be the problem?" Arnold sat down next to him. "I've got news from Elvis. Him and Penny's son are doing okay." Arnold pulled out things wrapped in foil. "I brought you guys food." Sam noticed something was off. "What's going on Arnold?" he asked. Arnold motioned for him to be quiet as a soldier walked past their tent. Arnold lowered his voice. "They're coming after Annu. I've got a bag ready for you guys in my tent with enough supplies to last until you get to Finley's house." Sam paled. He looked down at Annu who was sleeping peacefully still. "Ellie and I have a plan for getting you guys out of here. Marcelo is going to go with you guys as well." He quickly ducked out of Sam's tent. Sam lifted up Annu putting her on his back under his jacket. He ducked out of his tent following Arnold away from the others. Arnold lead Sam to a hole in the fence. Ellie was watching behind them. Sam lowered Annu into her arms. He then hopped down next to them. Marcelo was waiting for him. He was decked out in his gear. "Alright let's get going." Marcelo motioned for Sam to follow him. "Good luck." whispered Arnold. Sam nodded. "Please be careful. Let me brother know what happened." he whispered as he took off after Marcelo. Sam kept Annu close to him as the both of them walked further and further into the jungle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Carry on my wayward son**

 **There will be peace when you are done**

 **Lay your weary head to rest**

 **Don't you cry no more**

 **A/N: before I begin with the rest of the chapter. I just want to say that I am sorry for not posting updates lately. I have been very busy with things. Life just keeps getting in the way of me writing. Youtube has also become my part time career as well. I've also been livestreaming so yeah I've been a little busy.**

 **Plus I did mention in one of my other stories that I was taking some time off cause I was getting burned out. Please keep in mind the rules of my page:**

 **Reviews are welcome. I do enjoy feedback but please do not spam my page with things like: "Penny should be with Sam","when am I going to update?", etc. Etc. I will ban you from my page.**

 **Updates will come when they come. You have to exercise the practice known as patience. I usually update once a week or once a month depending on if I have my ability to write back.**

 **I don't care for shipping wars. My shippings are results of my opinions. Please do not push your pairings onto people.**

 **Please keep in mind my stories are not family friendly in the slightest. There will be dark moments, blood and some gore. Also some swearing**

 **Now that you know what is going on let's continue with the story.**

Chapter Fourteen:

They had walked for what seemed like hours. Sam had sweat building up on his face. He wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Any chance we could take a rest?" he asked. Marcelo nodded. Sam knelt down letting Annu off. She sat by Sam. Marcelo took his backpack off of his back. He then reached inside of it pulling out some containers that had food in it as well as a map. "Now if I'm not mistaken we are just a mile from where we need to be." murmured Marcelo as he took a look at the map. "It appears to be up this path." Sam took his jacket off. His white shirt was stained in sweat. "It's humid as hell out here." Marcelo laughed. "It's called we are in a thick forest smart one." Marcelo got to his feet. "You guys rest up while I do a quick patrol." Sam nodded. Marcelo grabbed his gun and headed off into the forest.

Marcelo patrolled the woods around them. He could feel the humidity burning his back. He had no idea that Ireland got this hot. He wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Something isn't right about the climate around here." he muttered. He headed back to Sam and Annu who had just finished eating. Annu climbed back onto Sam's back. "We'd better get going." murmured Marcelo. Sam nodded. Sam tied his jacket around his belt. Marcelo tossed the bag of supplies onto his back. The both of them began their trek through the forest. Annu leaned a bit on Sam. "they aren't going to stop." she whispered. "They're going to keep coming after me." Sam touched her hand gently. "I don't care. I'll keep running for miles until I know you're safe." Marcelo cut the thick bushes out of their path. "We're almost to the meeting point."

Finley's house sat on a high point of a mountain summit. She was miles away from military contact. Finley put the kettle on for Elvis and Leon. Leon sat on Elvis' lap. "So what was mom like?" asked Leon. Elvis stroked his blonde hair gently. "She was a very brave women. She stuck her neck out for people. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind either." Leon smiles. He cuddles more into Elvis' chest. Elvis holds him tight. Finley smiles to herself. "I hope Sam gets here safely." whispered Elvis. "I sure he will Elvis. Who knows he could be close to us right now."

Marcelo and Sam arrived at the meeting point. Annu slid down his back. Sam knocked on the door. Finley answered it. "Well speak of the devil and he shall appear." Elvis turned around. He smiled seeing Sam behind him. "Hey Elvis." greeted Sam. Annu peered over the couch. "Hey you two. I'm glad you could join us." Annu climbs up and over the couch. "Is that Penny's son?" she asked. Elvis nodded. "Yeah. His name is Leon." Leon looked at Annu shyly. Annu smiled at him. "Hi there." She got a shy "hello" as a reply. Sam sat with Elvis. Elvis leaned on him causing Sam to blush. Finley smirked. "My, my I sense a little bit of bromance on my couch." Sam laughed nervously. "No we are just really good friends is all. But you could be hinting at some possible chemistry." She raised her hands up a bit. "Hey whatever floats your boat pal. I'm afraid the ship has already sailed on my end. All I ask is that you do not do it on the couch." she earned herself a chuckle from both guys on the couch.

Finley walked over with cups of tea in her hands. She handed them each a cup before sitting down in her recliner. "Right so how long are you staying?" Marcelo leaned against the wall. "Well you guys will need an extra hand when it comes to defending so I will be staying here but patrolling the grounds often." Sam shrugged. "We can stay for as long as you want us to, Finley." Finley smiled. "Well I don't mind having a little company every once and awhile. I'll be doing things here and there so it'd be nice of you guys to stay. Plus I think Leon would love to have Annu as a playmate." Annu looked up at Sam. "Sam, what's a playmate?" Sam scratched behind his head. "I guess you've never had one eh? Well a playmate is like a friend that you play with." Annu smiles. "In that case, I'd be honored to have him as my playmate." Leon smiles at her kindly. Finley looks out the window. "Just don't go out too far okay?" Leon gets out of Elvis' grasp. "We won't!" he takes Annu's hand. Annu pulls away from Sam. The both of them run out of the house and into the backyard. Sam leans back on the couch. He yawns a bit. "Think I'm going to go to sleep for a bit." He lays his head on the back of the couch. Elvis moves closer to him. He leans on him a bit. He rests his head underneath his arm.

Finley cleaned up a little bit around the cabin while Sam was asleep. Elvis stayed by Sam's side watching his friend sleep. Sam's face went from being peaceful to being in sear amounts of pain. He began twitching and calling out in his sleep in a language no one could understand. Elvis shook him gently. "Sam! Sam! Wake up!" he yelled. He gave his friend a soft punch in the ribs. "Wake up!" Sam snapped awake. His arm missed Elvis' head by an inch. "Elvis? What's wrong?" questioned Sam tiredly. "You were having a nightmare so I decided to wake you." Sam sighed a bit. He readjusted himself on the couch. His ginger hair was all messed up. "If you want I have a spare bed all the way down at the end of the hallway." piped Finley hoping Sam would take her up on her offer. "Is way more comfortable than the couch." Sam yawned. "Might have to check it out." he gets to his feet, the floor creaking under him a bit. He makes the slow walk down the hallway. Elvis follows him out of concern. He watches his friend hit the mattress face first. He then moves onto his side falling asleep. Elvis closes the door. He sits in the chair sitting in the corner watching him.

 _Fire was everywhere. Sam was laying in the ashes of what used to be his home. He watched his friends run past him out of fear. He couldn't feel them or hear them yell out warnings to each other. Ships flew overhead shooting streams of fire everywhere. He watched his family and friends die one by one._

 _Sam?_

 _Sam!_

 _Wake up!_

Sam woke up to a pair of blue eyes looking at him. Elvis had woken him up again. Sam quickly looked away trying to get the horrific images out of his head. Elvis sat on the edge of the bed. "Everything will be okay Sam. You'll see." Sam sighed. "I wished I could believe you Elvis. I can't help but feel a sense of dread with all of this." Elvis put a hand on his shoulder. "Well whatever it is we will get through it together." Sam nodded. "Thanks Elvis." Elvis smiled. He cuddled up to Sam. Sam kept from blushing at his loving gesture. Elvis put his arms around him. "There now no more bad dreams can get you." Sam chuckled a bit. He then settles down a bit drifting off again. Elvis soon drifts off with him.

The two of them were out cold for three hours. Elvis woke up finally. He found himself entangled in Sam's arms. Sam's head was resting on his. Elvis moved a bit. Sam snapped awake. He yawned. "Hey Elvis." He let go of Elvis. The both of them sat up. "Did you sleep a little bit better Sam?" asked Elvis. Sam nodded. 'That's good." Elvis readjusted himself. Sam hugged him again. The two stayed that way for several moments. "Sam." Sam looked down at Elvis. "Hm?" Elvis turned around to face him. "Do you think we'll be safe here?" Sam kissed the top of his head. "I'm sure Elvis. As long as we keep a low profile everything should be fine." Finley opened the bedroom door. "Oh so I see you two are finally up. I have dinner cooking and the kids have come indoors." Sam nods. "Thanks again Finley." She bows. "It's my pleasure. I've sent Marcelo out to see if he can't get us some supplies. If you guys are going to be staying here awhile there's no sense in being unprepared." Sam and Elvis both left the room and headed downstairs. Leon and Annu were playing quietly in the corner. Annu spotted Sam. "Sam!" she ran over to him. Sam picked her up. He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. "The mountains are a wonderful place. The air is so fresh. The snow feels nice and soft." Sam smiled. "Seems like you had quite an adventure." she nods. "I want to stay here forever. It's so beautiful here." Sam put her back down on her feet. She ran back over to Leon.

It stayed like that for the next few weeks. Annu and Leon became really good friends. They would play on the mountain trails close to the cabin. Finley got called away to deal with a job leaving Elvis, Sam, and Marcelo alone with the kids. Elvis handled the meals, while Sam and Marcelo took turns getting supplies and guarding the cabin. Elvis and Sam soon grew close to one another too. It started to become apparent. Elvis leaned back against the headboard. "If there wasn't a war right outside our door, this would last forever." Sam laid on his side. He traced a small circle on Elvis's chest. "One day things will settle down. For now, all we can do is hope for the best." Elvis nodded. He cuddled close to Sam yawning. The both of them fall asleep.

 **Again sorry for the long delay. I hope the wait was worth it for you guys. I will try my best to update as much as I can.**

 **Namaste**

 **Melonsworth**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Finley was the first one up the next morning. She had gone off with Marcelo to bring in something for breakfast. Dawn was barely rising above the mountain peak. The light set off crystals in the snow causing them to glow. Finley had her hand on her bow. Puffs of fog came out of her mouth. She kept downward of the thin breeze blowing across her skin. There was an elk trail freshly laid in the snow. Finley ran her fingers across it. "They're heading north." she whispered. Marcelo nodded. She reached for an elk call on her belt. She lifted up the bone instrument to her mouth. She gave it a quick blow. A high pitched noise came from it. Finley pulled the elk call away from her mouth. She heard a faint call in the distance. She smiles. She keeps downwind of the elk herd. Marcelo follows her lead. A herd of elk was moving in an open area. She lifts up her bow. She takes aim at one of the elk. The head of her arrow poised, ready to strike the elk dead in the chest. She slows her breathing down. She lets go of the string. The arrow begins its path to it's target. The arrow land dead center in the rib cage. It plunged right through it's lung. The elk staggered falling over. Finley rushed over to it. She held the dying animal's head in her lap. "Shh you're okay." she whispers. She pulls out her knife. "You've had an honorable life. I'll make sure that none of you goes to waste. Thank you." The elk soon stills in her lap. Finley tied the elk down on their sled. "Let's head back to the cabin. This should last you guys awhile."

Sam was standing outside. His blue firefighter's jacket unbuttoned at the collar. He wasn't wearing his white shirt underneath so he shivered softly. His skin rippling from the cold. He had lost some of the muscular build he once had from having not kept a consistent diet in awhile. He brought his hands up to his lips blowing on them. Elvis walked outside. "Hey Sam." he greeted. He put an arm around his friend. His head leaning against Sam's neck. "Hey Elvis." Sam held Elvis close. "The dawn hours are beautiful on the mountain huh?" Sam nodded. "I'm going to miss this when we get back to PontyPandy." Elvis turns Sam around. The both of them lock eyes for nearly a second. A slow blush spreads across Elvis' cheeks. Sam puts an arm around Elvis. He kisses Elvis nice and slow. Elvis leans into the kiss. His tongue goes across Sam's. Sam shivers feeling a jolt of electricity. His hands go down Elvis' back. The passion starts to take over. The kiss grew deeper and more urgent. "Inside now." gasped Elvis. Sam nods. He carries Elvis inside.

Sam goes up the stairs two at a time. He lays Elvis down on the bed. Elvis blushes looking at him. His hands begin unbuttoning Sam's shirt. Sam growls passionately at Elvis. "Oh this is what you need?" he purrs. Elvis felt a shiver go down his spine. He moans in response. Elvis finally got to the last button on Sam's shirt. He finally freed Sam of his shirt pushing it past his shoulders. His hand moves down his chest feeling each one of his abs. Sam let Elvis feel him. He pulls Elvis close to him. He takes off Elvis' shirt. He kisses down Elvis' neck. The both of them begin feeling down each other. Sam's hormones kicked in. He turned Elvis over pressing his hard shaft against the back of Elvis' hips. Elvis whimpers. He submits himself to Sam. "take me." he begged softly. Sam obeyed by rocking his hard shaft in and out of Elvis. Elvis called out. He leaned back riding Sam gently. Elvis moaned loudly. His nails dug into the pillow tearing the fabric just a tad. Sam rocked harder. He pinned Elvis down on the bed. Elvis whimpered lowly. "S-s-sam be careful."

The both of them mated for a couple of hours. Elvis finished inside of Sam. He panted falling backwards onto the sheets. Sam pulled Elvis onto his chest. He shielded Elvis in his arms gently. He kissed the top of his head. Elvis smiled groggily as he fell asleep.

Back at base

The manhunt for Sam and Annu had begun. Adian put his face in his hands. "We need to find them. That girl is our ticket to stopping this alien menace once and for all." Winter flicks his tail. "I wonder where they could have gone." A soldier came walking in. "sir we have word from one of our drones. The girl is up on a mountain top with the two firefighters, an assassin, as well as Marcelo." Adian got up. "The rookie is with them?" The soldier nods. "Send a patrol up there at once. We need the girl."

Marcelo and Finley had returned back to the cabin. Finley used her knife to carve the meat off of the elk bone. "This should last us a few weeks." She put some of the meat in her freezer. "You must know your way around these mountains." commented Marcelo. "Well I have been up here most of my life. Being an assassin has it's advantages. When you're an assassin you get to travel to different places. You learn new skills." Marcelo nods. She wiped the blood off her dagger. She puts her dagger back on her belt. "When I heard my sister passed away...a part of me died with her. I should have been by her side more. It was my duty to take care of her." Marcelo puts a hand on her shoulder. "Don't' beat yourself up. Besides the everyone is safe because of you." She cracked a small smile.

The evening hours soon settled in. Finley cooked dinner for the five of them. Marcelo's gaze was out the window. His infrared goggles picked up on some spaces outside of the cabin. "Hey Fin. You may want to cut out the lights. We've got company." Finley ran over to the breaker. She turned out the lights in the house. She blew out the fire. Sam grabbed Annu and ducked into the bathroom with her. He locked the door. Annu whimpered softly clinging to him. The soldiers kicked down the front door. Adian walks in. " we know she's here Marcelo." Marcelo laughed nervously. "Well you just missed it. They left a few hours ago." Adian turned to his men. "Search the house." The soldiers checked the rooms. Sam felt the air get trapped in his chest. His hold got tight on Annu. Light from a flashlight showed underneath the bathroom door. The handle began to jiggle a bit. Sam's eyes narrowed. Elvis sensed Sam was in trouble. He tackled the soldier trying to break into the bathroom.

The soldier turned over. He punched Elvis in the face knocking him out with his metal fist. Sam growled. He slammed through the wooden door with full force. His body tackled the soldier against the wall. He felt the soldier's ribs crack open. The soldier let out a soft groan as he collapsed onto the floor. Sam kept Annu close against his chest. More soldiers surrounded Sam. "I suggest you hand over the girl quietly." ordered Adian. Sam snarled. "Over my dead and cold body." He struggled his way through the crowd. A golden and white shape jumped down from the rafters. Finley air assassinated two of the soldiers that Sam pinned. She pulled out her sword slashing the third one across the stomach. Sam ran past them. He put Annu on his back. His marking glew underneath his sleeve. He waved his hand. Blue flames blocked the rest of the squadron's path. Marcelo herded them out of the house. He followed in behind Sam and his friends. Adian sighed. "Alert the base. We have a rogue soldier and our target just got away."

"You sure you're suppose to be helping us out?" asked Finley while they were running. "It's the least I can do. I promised the girl's safety plus you guys don't know these paths like I do." panted Marcelo. Finley just laughed. "Trust me I know these mountain paths like the back of my own hand. Come on we head downwards here. There's a village far off to the east about a good two days travel." The group veered down a rocky path. Marcelo kept glancing behind them every so often to see if the soldiers were following them. They were halfway down the path when a helicopter started to open fire on them. Marcelo fired back at the helicopter. "Quickly take shelter in the woods!" he shouted. He helped the group get down the hill. He kept firing at the helicopter. "Stay close to the shadows and avoid open areas." commanded Marcelo. Sam nodded. He took off running with Elvis. Finley took out her bow. "Oh no you're not taking down a helicopter using a bow." Marcelo put his hand on her wrist. "I don't think you give an assassin like me much credit. Not every arrow I have has flinted tips." she took aim at the helicopter. She let go of the string watching as her arrow went sailing through the air. The tip exploded the minute it landed on the propellers. The helicopter lost control and tumbled out of the sky. "Good shot." whispered Marcelo. Finley grinned. The pilot took fire at the bushes that Marcelo and Finley were hiding under. Finley felt something graze the side of her leg. "Shit." she yelled. She fell over onto her knees. Marcelo bent down. He helped her onto his back. He runs out of the bushes.

The helicopter exploded against the mountain cliffs. A shower of rocks tumbled down blocking off the path. "Well we can't go back that way." panted Marcelo as he caught up with the group. "We'll have to keep going but first let's stop here. I need to patch Finley's leg up." They nodded. Sam helped Annu down from his back. Annu sat by him. He wrapped an arm around her gently. Finley winced as he treated her leg gently. He stitched her up and put a bandage on her leg. "There. That should hold until we get to the village." She limped on her leg. Marcelo let her lean on him. "Let's get going." They group made their way through the woods. Finley tried her best to keep up with them. "Why don't you talk a bit about your family life." whispered Marcelo. She nodded. "There really isn't much to talk about. My parents died out at sea when me and Penny were kids. Penny ended up raising me on her own until she left to Newtown to be trained a firefighter. I went down the path of an assassin and lived here in Ireland. Penny always taught me to be proud of who you are. I owe her my life. Shame she passed away when she did. She had her first son when she was in her early college life. When work kinda took over, I returned the favor by taking care of him. I love him like he's my own." she ruffled Leon's hair gently. "I'm glad Elvis is here to be in his life. Penny has said a lot of good things about him." Marcelo smiled. He kept an arm around her. "Sounds like the two of you were really close." he commented. She nodded. "What can I say? She was practically my mother for as long as I can remember. I almost called her mom when I was old enough to talk." Finley swayed a bit. "Just up ahead should be a lake. We can rest there." she whispered. Marcelo caught her before she fell. He carried her the rest of the way on his back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The group arrived at the lake. The sun had set in the sky. Marcelo laid Finley down on a sleeping bag. He handed her a canteen filled with water. "here." Finley takes a quick sip from it. It had a minty taste to it. She screwed her face up a bit. "it has a small pain medication mixed with it." Explained Marcelo. Finley laid her head back down again. She gave a small sigh. Marcelo sat by her. "I hope the villagers will be able to help us. I don't want us to keep running all over the place." Whispered Marcelo. He watched Sam get a camp fire together. Annu sat with Leon on the other side of the campfire. Annu reached into her pouch. "back on my planet, we would use this powder to tell stories." Leon looked up at her in awe. "really?" he asked. She nodded. "yeah our elders would toss it into the fire. The fire turns a dark blue. Once the elders begin telling their stories, images appear in the flames." Annu pulled out an even smaller pouch. "what race are you guys?" questioned Leon. "shifters. We are able to shape shift into earth animals ten times the size of an average human. The Ero want us gone. I'm the last of my kind." She sighed. She looks down at her feet. "I hoped they wouldn't follow us here but they did. It's my fault that they tore Pontypandy apart trying to look for me." Sam overheard the conversation. "don't blame yourself. No one expected the Ero to follow you that far." He sat by her. He held her close.

The sun dipped lower against the horizon. Finley leaned on Marcelo. She shivered. "need warmth?" asked Marcelo. She nodded. He readjusted himself. He wrapped an arm around her gently. Finley put her cold fingers against his side. "there we go." She breathed. "so soldier since I told you my sob story, why don't you tell me yours?" she glanced up at him. "well me and my family are from Hawaii. My parents raised me near Pearl Harbor. My dad had served his time in the navy and my mom was in the Air Force. So, I decided to take after them." He just shrugs. "that's it. My story isn't grand or anything of mere importance." She laid her head up a little on his chest. "you know you still have time to write your own fairy tale right?" she asked. He smiles at her. "what are you saying?" She just laughs. "I think you know what I'm hinting at soldier." She added with a wink. The two of them stare at each other for a while. She blinks looking away from him. "right well let's get some rest." She whispered. He nodded. "good night." She cuddled close to him. "Night."

The next morning came. Marcelo helped Sam pack up the camp. He then picked up Finley. "right let's keep going." The group continued their trek through the forest. "do you think I can shoot a deer from your back?" questioned Finley. "possibly. I mean you were able to shoot down a helicopter on one leg." Murmured Marcelo. She smirked. "I can't tell if your impressed or slightly amused that I would ask that kind of question." Marcelo laughed. "any doubt I have you suddenly disprove." He had a smirk slowly spread across his lips. 'why are you suddenly doubting yourself now? Miss "I can shoot down an elk with my eyes closed" "Finley rolled her eyes. "take a turn off the path here pretty boy." Marcelo nodded. "hey Sam do you guys mind waiting for us here?" questioned Marcelo. Sam shakes his head. "good cause me and Finley have to do something. We'll be back."

Marcelo stayed downwind. Finley carefully guided him through the thick brush. Finley reached down on her belt. She pulled out her deer call. She gave it a soft blow. A sharp wail rang out. She heard the shrill call answer back. "that way." She pointed to the right of an oak tree. Marcelo carefully crept forward. Finley reached behind her. She felt the smooth bone of her elk bone bow. She rested the bow on Marcelo's shoulder. She then pulled out an arrow. Her finger tips brushed the owl feather on the back of the arrow. The obsidian tip glistened against the incoming sunlight. She put the arrow on the string. She slowly drew the string backward to Marcelo's shoulder. Her breathing slowed. Her gold eyes watched the shadows in front of her. She counted backwards from ten in her head before letting the arrow go. The arrow soared past Marcelo's ear. The arrow tip hit its target puncturing the skin. The deer let out a soft shrill. Finley let another arrow go this time landing it in the deer's neck. The deer disappeared off somewhere in the bushes. "follow it." She ordered softly.

The deer ran off down the path. It tripped over overgrown roots desperately trying to shake off its pursers. Another arrow flew through the undergrowth. It struck the deer in the back ankle shattering the heel. The deer shrilled as it finally tumbled down the hill, stopping at the bottom. Finley smiled. "she's down there. Just be careful the bush is overgrown. You won't be able to see the drop-off." Marcelo nodded. He carried Finley down the hill. The deer moaned softly in pain. It struggled to try and get up. Finley slid down Marcelo's back. "shh it's okay my friend." She comforted. Her voice had a soothing edge in it. She knelt on her good knee by it. She stroked its neck removing the arrow that was in it. "I'll make sure none of you goes to waste. Thank you. You've lived a long and honorable life. It's time for you to pass on now." She pulled out an owl feather. She dipped the feather into its blood. She watched the last light fade from the deer's eyes. She put the feather on her belt. "this is how we honor the dead. You honor them just as soon as their soul is getting ready to leave their body. I always lace the feather with the blood of those I've killed." She cut and divided the deer up into rations. She gets back up onto her feet. "let's head back to the others."

Sam heard the bushes behind them rustle. "we're back!" called Finley. "and we've got food." Annu smiled. "what did you bring?" Finley tossed a pouch filled with deer meat. "eat up. We still have a long way to go." Sam started up a fire to cook the meat with. Annu played in the bushes with Leon. "your earthling children are such fun." She chided. Leon smiled. "I haven't had this much fun in ages." She laid back on the grass. "Leon! Annu! Lunch!" yelled Sam. The two kids ran back out onto the path. Annu sat by Sam. Sam dished out the food evenly between the six of them. "so how much further do we have to travel Finley?" asked Elvis. "not long. I think we are about half way to the village. We might even make the border by sundown." Finley put her map back on her belt. Sam let out a sigh of relief. "well thanks for the food Finley." She cracked a smile at him.

The group kept walking. Sam heard a faint engine roaring in their direction. He shoved Elvis and Annu into the bushes. Finley snatched up Leon and did the same. She managed to grab Marcelo at the same time. Four jeeps rushed by them with raiders shouting and screaming out in glee. Sam caught the familiar sight of a brown tracer. He let out a low snarl. It was Buck Douglas, the man responsible for leveling PontyPandy into a nuclear wasteland. Buck Douglas leaned back in the back seat of the jeep. He tapped the suitcase that laid next to him. The jeeps disappeared off into the distance. The group exited out of the bushes. "that was Buck." Gasped Elvis. "I don't like the look he had on his face." Whispered Sam. "something doesn't feel right. I almost want to go back to look." Marcelo touched his shoulder. "we can't while we still have the kids to look after. Let's just get to the village and then plan our course of action from there." Marcelo walked past him. He helped Finley up before pulling her into his arms. He carried her on his back again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Buck Douglas arrived at a mining site. He had Ero slaves and Annu's people working against their will down in the mines. The walls echoing of their faint moans and songs of being free. Buck got out of the jeep. "let me see if old Tuko Revam is around. I bet he's just dying to get his claws on some Element 511." He sneered. The guards stepped aside. They exchanged comments in Eroian about Buck being a puny human. Their gaze was firm on Buck's every movement. Buck closed the elevator doors. The elevator began its descend downwards into the lower levels of the facility. Buck's fist clenched the handle of the briefcase tightly. He was looking forward to finally ridding the world of aliens and the lone hunter, once and for all. The doors opened to the ground floor level. An Eroian knight stood before him wearing dark purple armor. It's light blue eyes narrowed at Buck. "so the human has finally arrived has he?" he growled crossing his arms. "honey, I told you I would show up with the Element as promised. I hope you've managed to make progress with trying to find that artifact." The jaw on Tuko's face twisted up into a small smile. "we are close to retrieving the artifact for you." Buck smiled back at him. He put the briefcase down on the table. "oh while I'm at it, you may want to send some of your men to investigate the village in the heart of the woods. I heard the little girl is supposed to be there."

Annu had been passed out on Sam's back the entire walk. The hairs on his arms stood up telling him that they were close to the village. He put a hand on Annu's arms gently. Her warmth was making him sleepy. Elvis hung in the back with Finley and Marcelo. He tried his best not to get in Sam's way. "just a few more steps." Whispers Finley weakly. Marcelo feels her let go of him. She falls to the ground holding her leg. Marcelo bent down next to her. "please hang in there Finley. We are almost there." He picks her up again. Blood leaked through her bandage. Archers on the watchtowers aimed their bows at the group. Marcelo gets in front. "please we mean no harm. Your friend, Finley has guided us here for aide. She's hurt and needs help." The archers relaxed. One of them yelled out to open the gates. The village healer rushed over to Marcelo. She takes Finley from him. "she has a great fever and is losing blood fast. I'll see what I can do for her." He nods. The healer takes them to her hut. She takes a closer look at Finley's leg. "the bullets are close to the artery. I'll have to carefully remove them." Marcelo takes Finley's hand. "don't worry Fin. You'll make it." He kissed her forehead. She leaned against his chest gently. Her hand got tight around his.

Sam and Elvis kept an eye on the kids. Elvis' hand interlaced with Sam's. "the kids are safe Sam. You don't have to look so territorial now." Sam looked at Elvis. Elvis pecked his cheek gently. "relax and take a break love." Sam wrapped an arm around Elvis' waist. He kissed Elvis deeply. Elvis picked up on the urgency with each kiss. He opened his mouth a bit more to allow Sam more access. Sam reaches for the collar of Elvis' shirt. "not here." Laughs Elvis. "later." He leaned on Sam's chest.

Marcelo watched the healer mend Finley's leg. Finley moaned quietly. Marcelo kissed the top of her head. "you're going to be okay." He whispered. His hand keeping a firm grip on hers. Finley gritted her teeth. She wanted to squirm away from the tweezers poking at the wound on her leg. "try to be still." Murmured the healer. "I'm almost finished." She put a few of the bullets into a bowl. "there's two more bullets that I have to remove." Finley's vision blurred in and out. Marcelo allowed her to lay her head on his chest. He reached for his belt. "hey handsome. Can you put the rifle away please? I don't think now is the time to show it." He laughs. "that's not what I was reaching for." He pulled a small vile off of his belt. It had a reddish tint to it. "Here drink this. It'll make the pain go away so you can relax more." He held it up to her lips. She drinks what is in the vile. The fluid numbs the area around the wound. She relaxes instantly in his arms. "I love you." She whispers. He kisses the top of her head. "I love you too."

Night settled over the village. Annu laid down next to Sam. He wrapped an arm around her gently. Annu cuddled up to his chest. "I hope one day we'll be able to go back to PontyPandy." She whispers. Annu falls asleep. He strokes her hair. "me too Annu me too." He blows out the candle on the table. He pulls the blanket over the top of Annu's shoulders gently. Elvis hugged Sam. "Sam can I ask you something?" he asked. Sam turned over to face Elvis. "shoot." He replied. "if we manage to destroy the Ero, are you going to adopt Annu?" Sam cracked a grin. "yeah. She's already taken a shine to me." Elvis' eyes lit up too. "then we could get married near the beach." Sam ruffled his hair. He kissed him on the cheek. Elvis settled down onto the sheets. His gaze was fixed on the ceiling.

Buck looked up on the screen. The Eroian knights had already surrounded the camp. The knights unlocked cages that had hound-like creatures inside releasing them into the camp. The creatures attacked the guards that were standing at the gate. A loud horn wailed from one of the towers waking Sam up. He heard screaming outside of the hut. He staggered to his feet rushing outside. He saw creatures attacking the villagers. He pulled his axe from his belt tossing himself into the heat of battle. Archers pointed their bows at the creatures shooting them one by one. Sam bashed his axe over the head of one of the hounds trying to attack a family. The eros quickly made their way through the chaos shooting down anyone who was brave enough to stop them. Sam growled charging at one of them. One of the knights flicked out a laser sword. It clashed with Sam's axe breaking the wooden handle in half. The knight grabbed Sam by the skull bringing its fist down on top of him. Sam saw his world go black.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Sam! Sam!" yelled a voice. Elvis shook Sam frantically. "Sam!" blood pooled around Sam's head. Claw marks showed on his forehead. "SAM!" Marcelo pushed Elvis away from Sam. "give the man some space damn it!" Marcelo checked Sam for a pulse. "he doesn't have a pulse." Elvis whimpered softly. Tears welled up in his eyes. "he can't…he can't be dead." The healer lifted Sam's body up. "give me some time with him." She whispered. She carried him back to her hut. She laid him down on the table.

 _Sam laid in a room filled with white. He slowly got to his feet. His head rang a little bit. "where am I? More importantly I need to get back." He barely took a step when the ringing in his head got worse. "steady there Sam." Came a voice. He turned around to see his friend, Penny standing behind him. She touched the wound he had on his head. "I don't think anyone is going to be able to recover from a wound like that." Sam saddened a bit. "you mean?" She nodded sadly. "the knight bashed your skull in pretty good." Sam felt a wave of grief hit him. He realized he failed his duty as protector to Annu. "I can't die just yet. Not until she's safe." Penny hugged him. "they've taken the girl. She gave herself up so they wouldn't hurt the others." He looked at her. His blue eyes widened in shock. "no I have to get back." He snapped. "I have to. No telling what they are going to do to her." Penny touched the side of his face. "Sam, you've crossed over, there's no going back." He grabbed her hand. "then you have to help me get out of here." She was shocked by his request but knew better then to convince him otherwise. "I'm sure the others I'm coming up with a plan." She comforted._

Annu slowly woke up. She found herself in a familiar place. She frantically rattled the cage door. "no no this can't be happening." She whimpered. "I can't die…not like this." One of the guards punched the wall near her causing her to jump. "shut up in there!" he growled. Annu crawled into a corner. She held herself. "don't worry I'm sure he's okay. He doesn't die as easily as the others. He's going to come looking for me I just know he is." She whispered to herself. She was trying to give herself a glimmer of hope to hold onto. Dread hung heavily around her. The cage door opened. "Devam has been waiting to see you, princess." The guard grabbed her by the back of her neck. "he wishes to give you a proper send off." He added laughing. Annu struggled. She only hoped Sam would get to her as quickly as possible. The guard took her to a room that sat in the heart of the base. He chucked her down in front of a knight that was bigger than the others. Tuko's ice blue eyes blinked. A snake-like grin slowly spread across his lips. "good evening your highness." He put pressure on her skull by putting his foot on her head. "I'm going to have a fun time playing with you before I finally wipe your pathetic kind from existence." Annu snarled at him. She spat on one of his toes. He recoiled in disgust before giving her a solid kick the stomach. "Don't think I sought you out alone. There's a human here who is just dying to get his hands on you as well." He looked up at the guards. "send the alien hunter in the room."

Buck arrived about fifteen minutes later. Annu snarled at him angrily. "I'd like to talk to her majesty alone." Sneered Buck. The guards left the room. "well…well..well…looks like I finally have the final piece of my plan in place." He lifted her up by the collar of her shirt. "when we get that artifact, I'm going to use it to wipe you and the Ero off of the map." Annu growled. "so your just using the Ero to your advantage?" she spat. He nods. "yep. That element I got them wasn't the real sample. I have the real sample locked up somewhere." Annu managed to reach behind her. She touched the button for the intercom so the rest of the base could hear the conversation. "I don't need those alien savages once I have the artifact. I just used them to find out the location of the artifact." The knights began to revolt with what they were hearing. "that's interesting. I don't think they'll be too keen on you betraying them." She smirked. Buck just laughed. "they'll never find out." She begins laughing. "I would check behind you." The guards had reentered the room with the knights. Annu smiled. "you little bitch." He spat. Annu bashed her head against his knocking him senseless. Buck dropped her. She landed on her feet. The guards pinned Buck against the wall. Annu slipped past them once they had become distracted. "gentlemen I was only kidding." Chuckled Buck nervously. The guard raised his fist at Buck who was sweating bullets. Buck noticed that Annu was missing. "the girl is gone!" The guard tightened his hold. "we'll deal with her once we deal with you."

Annu ran downstairs into a hangar area. She noticed that the base hadn't raised the alarm yet. She sighed in relief. She snuck her way over to a speeder that sat idled in front of an open garage. "let me see if I can remember how to use one of these." She whispers. She climbs on top of it. She put her hand on the gas tank letting the speeder react to her aura. The engine started. She rushed the speeder out of the Eroian base. She needed to get back to her protector. Elvis paced back and forth. "will you stop pacing? Your making me dizzy just watching you." Grumbled Marcelo. "sam has to be okay." Whimpered Elvis. "He wouldn't die that easily." Marcelo sighed. "he had no pulse when we brought him in here. There's no way he can survive a blow to the skull like that." Elvis sat down on one of the empty beds. He kept from crying. He didn't want to lose Sam. He didn't want to lose someone else he cared about. The healer walked out of her den. "his body has been patched up now we just have to wait for the elder to finish the ritual." Both of the men nod.

The elder began chanting softly. He shook his staff over the top of Sam's body. He then sprinkled salt. The chanting grew louder as he made a small salt trail on the floor. _Sam felt the energy change rapidly in the room he was in. He got to his feet. "looks like they've found a way." He turns to Penny hugging. "good bye Penny." He whispered sadly. She smiled at him. "take care Sam. Give Elvis my regards when you wake up." He nods. The room suddenly gets brighter….._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Wow this story has over 2k views**_ _ **.**_ _ **That is rather interesting, I had no idea this story was so popular**_ _ **.**_ _ **I do have a person to thank and that would be Mo Will**_ _ **.**_ _ **She or he was the reason why I was able to continue this story for a time**_ _ **.**_ _ **They do help out with spitballing ideas which I have taken into account**_ _ **.**_ _ **Do please visit their page**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve noticed that people are wondering where the updates are**_ _ **.**_ _ **Well if you**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve seen my page currently you know why**_ _ **.**_ _ **I do apologize greatly for not updating as much as I did in the past**_ _ **.**_ _ **The ability to write comes and goes**_ _ **.**_ _ **Some days it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s within my best interests to meditate on new ideas**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Again on with the show**_

Chapter Nineteen

Sam's eyes flew open. He sat up all the way. His head rang in protest causing him to groan. "Sam!" Elvis tossed his arms around him. He hugged his mate tightly. "Annu…where's Annu?" rasped Sam. Elvis gulped. "she was taken when the camp was raided." Sam touched his head. There was a bandage around it. "what happened to me?" he asked. "you managed to survive a severe head injury. You may not be able to do much of your hunter abilites." Sam sighed. "great." Sam turned over onto his side. "I've failed her." Elvis right by Sam. "no Sam. She gave herself up to protect you." Sam coughed quietly. The healer tended to his wound again. She ushered them out of her hut. "we have to do something." Muttered Marcelo. "it's only a matter of time before the Ero come knocking on our doorstep again." Elvis nodded. "but what can we do? We're firefighters, not soldiers." Marcelo looked at him. "Sam is a demon hunter. He's already equipped to fight but with the injury he has, he may not be able to control the amount of power he uses." Elvis looked at him. "how do you know all of that?" Marcelo held up the wolf skull he had found in Sam's bag. It's eyes began glowing. "what's up?" it asked. Elvis nearly jumped out of his skin. "this demon or thing, whatever it is, told me an awful lot about him." The skull laughed. "I've been his familiar for years." The eyes suddenly stopped glowing. Marcelo put the skull back down in Sam's bag.

Annu arrived outside of the camp. She was hesitant about entering. She exhaled softly before walking through the gates. "Marcelo! Elvis!" she yelled. Marcelo turned around. He grinned seeing Annu. "Annu!" Elvis caught Annu in his arms. "I managed to escape. It turns out that Buck was planning on betraying the Ero. The Ero don't take betrayals lightly." Elvis put her back down on her feet. "though I know what the Ero were looking for. They found an artifact that once used could rewrite history as well as reformat the world." She handed Marcelo a microchip. "on this chip should be all the information you need." He took the chip and put it into his pocket. "now where's Sam?" Elvis pointed at the hut. "he's in there recovering."

Sam was resting quietly. He heard his name being called. He opened one eye to find Annu right in front of him. He got up too quickly and risked having his head ring. He winced in pain. "Annu." He hugged her. "I was so worried." She grinned. "as was I, but then Buck's intentions were enough to allow me time to escape. No doubt they'll be looking for me though." He broke the embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay." He took her hands gently. She sat up all the way in his lap. She touched his cheek with her hand. He closed his eyes. He enjoyed being in her company. Her hand touched the bandage on his head. "they hurt you huh?" He nodded. She leaned against his chest. "don't worry you'll be able to take them out. I promise." Her body heat was enough to lure Sam to sleep.

Three days pass…

Finley sat near the campfire. She pulled her cloak tighter around her. She poked the fire with a stick. "I know your upset about something." Came a voice. Finley jumped out of her skin. "Penny, you have to stop doing that!" snapped Finley. Her sister laughed. "sorry. Is everything okay?" Finley sighed. "not really no. I found out I'm pregnant." Penny patted her shoulder. Finley's skin prickled from the sudden cold. "I picked a bad time to bring a child into the world. I'm really worried about losing it to the Ero." Penny touched the side of her face. "it'll be fine. With the skills you have as an assassin, I doubt anything will happen to it." A falcon floated down in front of Finley. There was a note attached to it's ankle. "speaking of which." Finley removed the note from it's ankle. "that's my guildmaster. He's sending some of the guild this way. Apparently they found out about the war." Penny nodded. "the more help you guys have the better." The falcon hopped onto Finley's wrist. She stroked it's head gently. "you poor thing. You must be tired." She whispered. She put the falcon on her shoulder. "You can rest here for now." The falcon cooed before settling down on her shoulder. "do you think Marcelo will accept this child?" Penny leaned against her sister gently. "he's a good man Fin. There's no doubt in my mind." Leon came running up to them. "Finley!" he squealed as he jumped into her arms. Finley hugged him tightly. He cuddled against her chest happily. Penny looked down at her son. "Mommy misses you." Murmured Penny through Finley. Finley had allowed her sister to take control of her in order to talk to Leon. Penny stroked Leon's hair gently. "I love you very much." Leon saw his mother's aura around Finley. "I miss you too." He whispered. He enjoyed being in his mother's company.

Leon closed his eyes. He felt safe in his mother's arms. Finley watched her sister bond with her son. "if I had lived a little longer." She whispered. "I would have spent more time with you." She kissed the top of his head. "mom has to go now. Please take care of him Finley." Finley came back to reality. It was like she had been asleep for an awfully long time. She held a tired Leon in her arms. She carried him back to his hut. She laid him down on the bed. Marcelo hugged her from behind. She kissed under Marcelo's chin gently.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello wonderful readers,**_

 _ **I just want to say thank you to those who have been helping push the story forward**_ _ **.**_ _ **I am very pleased that people seem to enjoy this one**_ _ **.**_ _ **Keep in mind I do have other various works of fiction that could use some love as well**_ _ **.**_ _ **I do enjoy writing for you guys and like I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve said I am sorry that updates have not been quick**_ _ **.**_ _ **I am a very busy fellow but on some days, I lose my ability to write**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Do keep the reviews going**_ _ **.**_ _ **I enjoy feedback and a little critique**_ _ **.**_ _ **Please do not spam my review sections with**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Update requests**_

 _ **Constant questions about what happens to a character**_

 _ **Everyone has a pairing preference please do not impose yours onto others**_

 _ **Hateful**_ _ **/**_ _ **rude comments**_

 _ **Or link spam**_

 _ **Please try to keep my review sections clean**_ _ **.**_ _ **Without further rambling from me**_ _ **.**_ _ **Here**_ _ **'**_ _ **s the chapter**_ _ **.**_

Chapter Twenty:

The eve of war was just on the horizon. Everyone could feel the tension rising in the air. Sam stepped out of his hut. He looked at the weary skies above him. His spine prickled telling him that he may end up not coming back. It was a fate no man wanted to really face but if it was what kept the rest of his friends back at base safe, then he was willing to put his life on the line for them. Elvis stood next to him. "I'm scared Sam." Whimpered Elvis. He trembled at the thought of never seeing his friends again. Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "we'll be okay Elvis. If we stand together we can drive the Ero out." Marcelo came running up to them. "I've managed to find out a location of that artifact Annu was talking about. It's an Ero facility several miles from here." Sam nodded. He grabbed his axe from the door frame. "right. We better get going then. With any luck, we'll make it there before daybreak." His heart pounded softly in his chest. He felt someone take his hand. "I'm coming with you Sam." Said Annu. Sam shook his head. He knelt in front of her. "your place is here. I don't want you getting hurt." She clung to him. "I'm coming with. I'm not going to let you fight alone." He sighs. He looks at Elvis and Marcelo for some sort of backup. Marcelo just chuckled. "the girl has spunk. I would let her." Sam scratched behind his head. "alright, you can come. Just try to stay behind us." She beams at Marcelo who smiled back. Finley limped up to them. "I'm coming with you guys as well. You'll need an archer." She leaned on Marcelo for support. She was really starting to show with her pregnancy which concerned Marcelo. He kept an arm around her waist. Sam nodded. "alright let's move out."

Just outside of them at the Irish Naval Base, the skies above the base were quickly filled with panic. Ero space cursors appeared right above them. Civilians were being herded into the hangars for safety while soldiers rushed to their jets. Hoshi got into a hangar with Ben and Charlie. They felt the roof above them rock from an explosion not too far off. "what are we going to do?" questioned Hoshi. Ben looked at Charlie. "I'm lost, you got any ideas?" he asked. Charlie thought for a minute. "we need to find a way out of here. I remembered one of the soldiers talking about a tunnel system that leads out into a ditch. That ditch happens to be close to the forest that my brother is currently hiding in." Ben nodded. Hoshi carefully poked his head out from behind the stall wall. He noticed that the hangar doors were beginning to close slowly. Outside of doors was chaotic so it really didn't leave them with too many options for escape. Hoshi then looked to see a set of stairs leading down into the basement level of the hangar. "we need to get to those stairs. They must lead to a Maintaince sector of the base." Charlie got up. "on the count of three." They all got ready to race across the hangar floor. "three!" Hoshi took off ahead of his boss and his father. His legs cleared the area in long strides. He waited for his dad and Ben to show up. The doors to the hangar were blown in by a Eroian tank. Ben pushed Charlie down onto the ground as the door came flying past them. He helped Charlie get up. "Go! Go! Go!" shouted Ben. He kept Charlie ahead of him. Ben watched their backs while Charlie and Hoshi ducked down into the lower levels of the hangar.

Ben was the last one downstairs. He closed the hatch locking it. The roof above them quickly rocked once more. Bright red lights flickered on as the main power was knocked out. "Sarah…James." Whimpered Charlie. Hoshi cussed softly under his breath. "there's no time to go back." Said Ben. He found a flashlight that someone had dropped. He picked it up and turned it on. "let's keep going." The base rocked once more. Ben lead the both of them through the underground sector and down another set of stairs. There was a Maintaince access tunnel just below them. Ben closed the hatch once the other two caught up with him. "that should keep them from us." Hoshi panted leaning against the wall. "now the question remains, does this lead out to the ditch?" Ben shrugged. "I don't know. Once you've rested let's keep going."

Ero Knights noticed a closed hatch near a corner of the hangar. One of the knights motioned for their superior to come close. He spoke in a low raspy tone to him. His superior nodded and the knight began cutting through the hatch. Ben and his group were only resting for about several minutes when they heard someone walking outside. Ben motioned for them all to hide. Hoshi ducked into a small crack with his dad. The knights kicked the hatch open. Their sensors were high alert for any survivors. Hoshi tried his best to keep still. One of the knights paused as it had locked onto Hoshi. He turned his head. Hoshi dared himself not to breathe. The knight drew out his weapon and reached for Hoshi. "no!" yelled Charlie. Charlie tackled the knight to the ground. The knight cussed loudly grabbing the other twos attention. They noticed Charlie was on top of their comrade. One of them drew out their weapon. Hoshi changed forms. He tackled the armed knight ripping it's arm off with his sharp fangs. It howled in pain trying to dispatch Hoshi quickly. Hoshi twisted its head feeling it go still underneath him. Ben came up from behind the last one and stabbed it between its neck and its head causing it to die suddenly. Charlie got up dusting himself off. His heart was pounding. "let's keep going in case more of them show up." Muttered Ben.

Sam and his crew made it up to the mountain path by nightfall. They decided to set up camp in one of the nearby caves. Marcelo got the fire going for them while Finley got their beds sorted. Sam watched the cave entrance for any signs of trouble. "to think our last day may be tomorrow." He whispered. Elvis sat by him. "I can't bear the thought of one us not coming back." Elvis leaned against Sam gently. "I doubt any of us are going to die Sam." Sam sighed. He took Elvis' hand in his. "I hope your right Elvis." Elvis and Sam sat in silence for a while. "Sam, your brother told me of a small girl you tried to save. Can you tell me a bit about her?" Sam sat up. "It happened a few years ago back in PontyPandy. I was responding to a house fire that happened to a family who had just moved in. The little girl was named Janice. She was a very sweet little girl. She used to come by and visit me whenever I had the day off. Anyway, she was trapped in her room upstairs. Fire had blocked off any hopes of me getting to her so I did the unthinkable. I tried to jump over the fire but risked having a terrible accident and…I lost her. I remembered waking up in the hospital and being told that she tried to save me. She tried to put the fire out that was hurting me." Sam unbuttoned his shirt. He let it fall past his shoulders revealing a long, dark colored burn on his back. "if she hadn't of put out the rest of the flames I would have died." Sam redid his shirt. He looked back out into the sky again. "I could never forgive myself for letting her sacrifice herself for me." Elvis turned Sam's head till he faced him. He kissed Sam deeply. He climbed into his lap hearing Sam moan softly. He pulled Elvis close to him as the two began to make out. Marcelo watched Sam and Elvis have their make out session. Finley smiled looking at Marcelo. "are you jealous?" she teased. He looked at her. "No I just wish they didn't do it so loud that the county could hear them." Finley laughed. She kissed his cheek. "let them have their session dear. Besides you have something you need to be focusing on." She put his hands on her belly. He smiled at her. "just think you'll be a dad soon." She whispered. He nodded. He kissed her holding her tightly.

The group soon fell asleep apart from Sam who was still up. He kept watch over them. The fire had soon fizzled out leaving glowing embers. The wind blew through the entrance of the cave. Sam lifted the collar of his coat to keep the wind out. He heard Annu stir. "Sam?" He looked at her. She crawled over to him. "your worried, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded. She sat down in his lap. "you know that once we find the artifact tomorrow, we'll be able to end all of this. I promise you." She touched the side of his face gently. "I'm worried for my friends back at the base. We may never be able to see them again." She shakes her head. "you will. Now get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

The few rays of dawn began peaking up over the horizon. Its orange glow touched the side of Sam's face that was exposed to the outside air. He flinched from the incoming sunlight. He opened his eyes slowly only to be greeted by bright light and cold air. He shivered. He smiled seeing Annu cuddled tightly against his chest. He looked around to see Elvis sleeping by him as well as Marcelo and Finley sleeping together. He sniffed sitting up all the way. Annu stirred feeling Sam stir. She yawned glancing up at him. "I take it it's time to wake up eh?" He gave a nod of his head. "Wake up guys!" he shouted. One by one each member of the group slowly woke up. Dooms' day was finally upon them. Sam got to his feet. Annu slid down his stomach landing on hers. She took a quick peek outside and gasped. She tugged on Sam's sleeve. She pointed to a pillar of smoke that was rising from where the base once sat. "Sam look at that." She whispered. Sam felt a thick knot grow in his stomach. All the color drained from his face as he fell to his knees. His brother, his friends, had all been at that base. The thought of them potentially being dead hung heavily in the air for what seemed like minutes. "those. Bastards!" he spat through his teeth. Annu put a hand on his shoulder. "today they're going to pay Sam." She said. "we'll make them pay for what they have done."

Daylight was what greeted Ben and company once Hoshi had opened the last hatch. Water came down from the sewage drain above them. Hoshi wrinkled his nose in disgust. "we picked a hell of a place to get out." He commented putting his finger underneath his nose to block out the smell of raw sewage. Ben tried his best not to gag. He noticed a ladder off to the side. "this way." He stayed behind them. He watched Charlie and Hoshi go down the ladder one at a time. He soon joined them. "okay where to?" asked Charlie. Ben looked at Hoshi. Hoshi glanced down at his map again. "okay so this drainage ditch leads to a bridge. If we follow it down further, we'll see a ladder that will take us up and over the wall. From there we should be pretty close to the woods." Ben nodded. The three of them began their trek again. An Eroian space craft flew right above them. Ben motioned for them to duck as it came barreling past. The skies echoed with the sound of its afterburners. Once the coast was clear, they continued their trek. "I have a bad feeling about this." Muttered Hoshi. The skies overhead rocked once more as the clouds were torn apart by a much larger vessel. It was being escorted by a small fleet. "Look at that." Whispered Charlie. Ben pulled out his binoculars from his bag. He lifted them up. He zoomed in to get a closer look at the larger vessel. The center of the vessel appeared to be glowing with some sort of orb. The center began opening more. Beams of bright light shined down onto the orb causing it to glow brighter. A beam of light was then discharged from the orb. It landed on the ground in front of it making the horizon glow for a minute. The ground underneath them groaned in reply. "get down!" yelled Ben. Charlie shoved his son to the ground in front of them. A fiery inferno grew from where the beam of light had hit. Glass formed over buildings and houses. "that's a glassing vessel. They must have found what they were looking for." Whispered Ben.

Sam saw the horizon light up. Annu gasped. "that's a glassing vessel. They've come to glass the rest of your world. Once they do they'll leave it to die like they did mine." Sam nodded. Annu shivered feeling the artifact's power grow stronger. "we're close. Just over this hill. They've got their base set up in an old mining facility. We must hurry though. I can feel it's power getting stronger." She whispered. Sam carefully climbed up the rock face. The rock face was getting narrower and narrower each time they climbed up it. Sam felt Annu adjust herself a bit better on his back. He could feel a strong presence nearby. Before long, Sam was lifting them up one by one onto the cliff edge. He got up from his belly dusting himself off. The top of the mountain appeared to be covered in volcanic ash. There were tire tracks from heavy vehicles marking the ground. Annu pointed at a small set of portables. "there." Sam looked at her. "you sure? I wouldn't think the Ero would bother having a facility that small." She shook her head. "that's where your wrong. It's all underground about thirty levels down." Finley smirked softly. "how about we blow the place up then? If we blow the facility downwards then there will be no way for them to retrieve the artifact." Suggested Finley. "I'll check the portables to see if there's any explosives." Murmured Marcelo. He walked away from them. Annu sighed. "we need to get the artifact out. Once we do then we can destroy it." Elvis gulped painfully. "Sam, I'm coming with you and Annu." Sam nodded. He let Annu down from his back so she could lead them to the artifact.

"there's an elevator building just ahead. The artifact is going to be located on the twelfth floor." Sam pulled out his axe. "Lead the way Annu. I have your back." Sam followed Annu to the elevator building. She pressed the call button for the elevator. The old engine groaned to life. A bright red light just above the door began to flash. Elvis already had a bad feeling well up in his stomach. He just stayed behind his mate. The elevator doors opened. Sam was the first one in. He held Annu and Elvis close. They watched the old, nearly rusted doors close in front of them. The bell dinged to let them know that they were beginning their descent into the depths below. Sam gripped his axe tightly. The odds of them being attacked were high. The glass that surrounded the elevator gave them a clear view of what the facility looked like underground. Each level was heavily guarded. The center of the facility opened on an uncovered magma chamber. "how original." Grimaced Sam. "not like I haven't seen that in every movie ever." Elvis laughed softly. The levels of the facility were made of metal. Sam saw one floor in particular. He saw knights loading Buck into a cell. Buck had been badly beaten and tortured by the Eros. He remembered what Annu was telling him about Eros not taking betrayals lightly. The hero in him was screaming for him to go and rescue Douglas.

The elevator reached the twelfth floor of the facility. Annu and Elvis exited out of the elevator. Annu turned around noticing that Sam wasn't behind them. He was still in the elevator. "you guys go and get the artifact. I have to rescue a certain space spotter from certain death." Elvis nodded. Sam tossed Elvis his axe. "take this. You'll need it. Keep Annu safe Elvis." He stepped out momentarily to give Elvis a small kiss. "I'll meet you guys back here. I promise." He pulled away from them. He punched the floor seven button with his fist. The doors quickly closed. The elevator began rising again. Deep down Sam knew that leaving them was a bad idea. As much as he hated Buck, he wasn't going to let him suffer for much longer. It wouldn't have been right of him to do so. He arrived on the seventh floor. The guards weren't around making it easier for him to maneuver quickly to the jailhouse unit. Buck heard someone moving around outside. "is someone there?" he asked. He heard a set of bootsteps walking down the hall. They stopped outside of his cell. He spotted Sam standing outside of his cell. "well if it isn't the Hero Next Door himself. Come to kill me?" sneered Buck weakly. Sam shook his head. He broke the lock off the jail door with his fist. "Killing you would be against my morals." Whispered Sam. He snapped the chains that had Buck bonded. "you're coming with me." Buck rolled his eyes. "it's either you come with me and the cops can deal with you or you can die by the hands of the Eros." Buck growled softly at him. He followed behind Sam hesitantly.

Buck had other plans for Sam. He smiled seeing a pipe just above Sam. "the elevator is through here." Whispered Sam. Buck nodded. He grabbed a crowbar and smacked the pipe until it burst. A sharp puff of steam struck the back of Sam's neck causing him to call out in pain. Buck jumped on top of Sam. He pushed Sam up against the railing. He held the crowbar high above Sam's head to knock him out. Sam kicked his legs out from under him. Buck tumbled backwards dropping the crowbar. Sam got back on his feet. "you think by you showing me mercy that that's going to stop me from killing you?" Buck laughed. "I don't think so." Buck grabbed the crowbar. He tossed it at Sam's head. Sam dodged it and watched as the crowbar get stuck in the pole behind him. Buck charged at Sam ramming him over the edge. Sam grabbed the edge of the floor. Buck raised his foot. "it's light out for you hero!" he yelled. He brought his foot down on Sam's hand. He put press on Sam's fingers causing him to howl in pain. Sam grabbed Buck by the scarf on his neck. Buck struggled to breath. Sam growled at him. He yanked Buck over the railing chucking him as hard as he could over the top of him. Buck began screaming as he fell. He grabbed onto Sam's foot. "I'm taking you with me!" he snarled. He climbed up onto Sam's back. Sam struggled to get him off. Elvis heard his mate crying for help. He peered over the edge to see Sam trying to get Buck off him. Elvis climbed up onto the railing. He tossed his axe into Buck's spine. Buck howled in pain feeling the sharp blade cut deep into his skin. He then pulled the axe out of his back. He smiled devilishly at Elvis. He raised it over Sam's head. Elvis gasped. His heart was pounding in his chest. He knew what he had to do in order to save Sam. He closed his eyes. "Annu, stay here. I have to save Sam." Elvis then jumped down. He landed on top of Buck dragging him down. He made Buck let go of the axe. The two of them began fighting. Buck pushed Elvis off him. "Elvis!" yelled Sam. He watched as his mate was being shoved to his death. He yanked the axe out of Buck's hand. He put the blade down on Buck's head cracking it open. He felt Buck let go of him. He began plummeting as well. Sam reached out for Elvis.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Sam reached for Elvis' hand. Elvis had fallen too far down for him to grab. Sam exhaled sharply. He let go of the ledge. The air blew around him as he plummeted downwards. He reached out his arms to catch Elvis. Elvis felt Sam catch him. He clung to him. "Sam." He whimpered. Sam looked down. The ground was approaching rather quickly. Sam turned himself back first. He kept Elvis clenched tightly against his chest. He noticed there was some wire hanging off of the third floor. He grabbed onto the wire feeling it strain to hold onto them. Sam kept his hold on Elvis' arm. "don't worry Elvis. I'm going to lift us both up." Sam pulled Elvis up. "take the ledge." He instructed. Elvis swung his body to the side a bit. He tried reaching for the edge. The wire gave suddenly. Elvis fumbled to reach for the edge. He managed to grip the edge of the walkway. He dared himself not to look down. "that's it Elvis! Now pull your body up." Instructed Sam. He put his free hand onto Elvis' back giving him a small push. Elvis dragged his whole body up onto the walkway. He turned to then help Sam. The wire snapped. Elvis grabbed his wrist before he fell. He pulled Sam up all the way. The both of them laid side by side panting. Adrenaline coursed through Sam rather quickly. He rolled over to face Elvis. He hugged him tightly.

Annu met up with them on the third floor. She panted. "I'm glad you're okay." She said as she hugged them both. "I've got the artifact. We'd better hurry and get out of here though." Sam nodded. Just then a bolt of light shot at the supports above the walkway they were on destroying it. Sam looked down over the railing to see the horrid corpse belonging to Buck Douglas firing at them. Most the skin on his head had been peeled away to reveal something metal underneath. Buck fired at them again. The bolt hit the wall behind Sam. He herded Annu and Elvis ahead of him. Buck kept firing his gun at them. He took aim at the support ahead of Annu and Elvis. He shot at it causing it collapse. The walkway gave way causing Annu and Elvis to dangle helplessly. Sam slid down to try and reach them. He pulled Annu up first. "Sam look out!" shouted Annu. Buck fired at Sam. The bolt burned through Sam's arm causing him to let go of Elvis. Sam held the stump where the lower part of his arm once sat. He tried to stop the bleeding. Annu reached for Elvis. She struggled to pull him up. Once he was back on his feet again, he rushed over to Sam. Buck took aim at Elvis. Annu saw this and quickly acted. She got between him and the bolt. It went right through her side. She fell to her knees. "Annu!" shouted Elvis. He picked her up. The bolt had gone right through her body. Sam looked at Annu. Anger quickly replaced the sudden bit of fear he had. He got up. "Elvis, get Annu out of here. Tell Finley and Marcelo to start setting up those explosives." Elvis gulped. "no we need to get out of here Sam." Sam shook his head. He kissed Elvis harshly. "let me deal with Buck." He pushed Elvis away. "go! Get out of here!" he ordered. Elvis hesitated looking at him again. Sam backed up. He then ran and jumped down. He landed squarely on Buck's shoulders.

Buck grabbed Sam tossing him off. Sam landed on his feet. He caterwauled before slamming himself into Buck once more. Buck stumbled backwards. He kept hold on his gun. He shot at Sam again. Sam dodged each one of the bolts. He found his axe sitting right at the controls for the trapdoor that sat underneath Buck. He backed up. "what's this? The great hero himself is retreating?" sneered Buck. "well bad news sweetheart I'm not going to let you go that easy!" he shot at Sam. One of the bolts hit Sam right in his shoulder and the other went right through the top part of his chest missing his heart. Sam fell to his knees. He was already losing a lot of blood and could barely stand up right. He knew he had to try. His family, his friends, hell even his whole town was counting on him. "it's over hero!" snapped Buck. He aimed his gun at Sam. "no Buck." Whispered Sam. He looked up. "that's where your wrong!" Sam got to his feet suddenly. He jumped over Buck. He snatched his axe up. He then slammed the blade into Buck's eye. Buck howled in pain. "You little!" he spat. He tried getting Sam's axe out of his eye. While Buck was distracted, Sam pulled the lever opening the trapdoors. Buck fell through them. His ankles hit the lava causing him to call out in pain. Sam smiled. He coughed up blood swaying. He watched Buck melt in the lava. The last of him disappeared into the magma. Sam resealed the trapdoors. He slid down holding his chest. His vision was already beginning to blur.

Finley and Marcelo had set up the explosives. "the boys only have a minute to get out." Murmured Finley as she finished with the last explosive. "Finley! Marcelo!" yelled a voice. Marcelo looked up to see Elvis running towards them. He had Annu clutched tightly in his arms. "Annu is hurt." Finley took Annu from her. Elvis began to turn and run again. "you guys get out of here. I'm going back for Sam." Sam rested his head against the control panel. He could feel his life slip away slowly. The environment around him faded from existence. Elvis tied a rope around his waist. He used the rope to propel himself downwards. Marcelo helped Elvis get down. Elvis landed on the walkway where Sam was. He untied the rope from around his waist. Sam coughed softly. "Elvis." He rasped. Elvis knelt by him. He put an arm around Sam's shoulder. "we have to go." Sam shook his head. "no, Elvis…it's too late. You have to leave me here." Elvis whimpered. "Sam, I'm not leaving you here." He pushed Sam to his feet. He supported Sam over to the rope. "Elvis…go." Rasped Sam. Elvis grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "no! I'm not going to leave you here!" He tied the rope around Sam's waist. He motioned for Marcelo to pull him up. Sam blacked out about halfway up.

Marcelo and Finley pulled Sam up. "this is bad." Whispered Marcelo. "I'm going to have to flag for help. Get him secured to that tin siding, Finley. Once I get Elvis back up again I'll help you pull him safely out of the way of the blast." She nodded. She dragged Sam over to a piece of siding that was laying on the ground. She used twine to gently secure him to it. She then attached ropes through the holes in the siding to be used like a sled. She tucked Annu up next to him. Luckily, Annu's wound wasn't deep. It had healed rather quickly on its own. Elvis pulled himself up without Marcelo's help. "let's get going." Urged Marcelo. "this place is going to blow at any minute." He took one of the cables and slung it over his shoulder. Finley and Marcelo began pulling the siding across the mining yard. Elvis kept pace with them from behind. The ground underneath them buckled as the explosives went off. The ground began to cave in on itself. Marcelo knew they had to move fast. He took off ahead of Finley. Finley struggled to keep pace with him. Her leg was hurting her an awful lot. Elvis came up from behind and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her off into the grass feeling the rest of the dirt fall underneath his heel. They were safely clear of the destroyed facility. All that was left was a gaping hole. Elvis put Finley back down on her feet so she could attend to Sam's wounds. "they're really deep, Elvis. We'll need to flag a helicopter down and soon." She removed her robe. She used it as a sling to lift Sam's broken arm up. She tied a bandage around the end of the stump. Marcelo fished a flare out of his pocket. He slammed the white tip against a rock waving it. The flare flashed a bright green color. This caught the attention of a nearby air patrol. The helicopter moved in closer to their location.

Sam was rushed to a hospital immediately. The EMTs tried to stabilize him the best they could. Sam couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer. Elvis had gone with them. His hand was around Sam's. "stay with us Sam." He begged. "stay with us. Don't do this." Sam's hand relaxed in his.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Sam arrived at the hospital. He was barely alive by the time they checked him in. The nurses wouldn't let Elvis go any further. They made him wait out in the waiting room. Elvis paced back and forth across the hospital tile. His nerves went through a list of possible scenarios. He couldn't keep his breathing even at all. He finally sat down in one of the chairs. He had known Sam for an awfully long time. The thought of having to say goodbye to him didn't sit well with him. He got out of the chair and got onto his knees. He bent over praying that Sam would be okay. That he was going to pull through his wounds. It took a while but one of the nurses came out to see Elvis. "excuse me." She whispered tapping his shoulder. Elvis immediately sat up. He stared up at the nurse. "are you a friend of Sam's?" she asked. Elvis didn't have enough energy to really give a valid reply. All he did was nod his head at her. "we have him on a blood transfusion now. The doctor performed surgery to close the stump on his arm up. He's resting currently." Elvis let out a sigh of relief. He got back on his feet once again. "he's down in the ICU if you want to see him." Elvis quickly rushed to the ICU. He knocked on Sam's door. "Come in." a voice called. Elvis pushed open the door slowly. Sam had been hooked up to numerous machines that were all keeping him alive. He couldn't breathe well which bugged him. Elvis took his hand again. Sam weakly squeezed his. Elvis broke out into tears. He hugged Sam. Sam flinched but returned the hug. He rested his head-on top of his. He pulled him mate tighter against him. "I thought I was going to lose you." Whimpered Elvis. Sam kissed his cheek. "you can't scare me like that Sam! If I lost, you then I don't know what I would have done." Sniffed Elvis. "you mean everything to me." Sam rubbed his back. "Elvis, I would have died protecting the ones I cared about. My death would not have been in vain. I know you guys would have carried out the mission." Sam felt tears fall onto his thin gown. Elvis looked up at him. "Sam I can't stand the thought of you being gone! You know that! Stop acting like you dying is okay! It's not okay! Your brother needs you! Your family needs you! PontyPandy needs you! And- "Elvis sobbed into Sam's neck again. Sam laid his head-on Elvis' "I get it Elvis. I know." He whispered. He laid there holding Elvis. "Elvis, I want you to keep Annu safe while I'm recovering. Our mission isn't over yet. You guys need to find a way to take out that glassing cruiser. It's what stands between us and finally saving our friends." Elvis didn't look at him. "Elvis." All he heard was the small sobs coming from Elvis. Sam sighed. He put his arms around Elvis.

Annu woke up finally. Her heart rate was still kind of high. Marcelo had a small campfire going. "Marcelo?" she asked weakly. Marcelo turned to look at her. "I'm glad to see your awake." He whispered. Annu whimpered. "Sam, where is he?" Marcelo got close to her. "he's in the hospital currently. He died about four times on the way there. Don't worry Elvis is with him." Annu sighed softly. "the artifact, do you guys still have it?" Marcelo nodded. He tapped his bag gently. Annu laid back down. Her wound had healed up rather quickly. She wasn't in as much pain anymore it was just the matter of resting. " we need to take out that glassing vessel." Whispered Annu. "we'll use the artifact that take it out. The core is it's weak point." Marcelo glanced down at his bag. "I can use it's power to put an end to this." Continued Annu. "However, you'll never see me again." She smiled weakly at Marcelo. "as you humans would say, I'll be going out with a bang." Marcelo saddened. "Annu, are you sure?" She gave a nod of her head. "I know that as a soldier you aren't scared when it comes to death. Being with you guys as made me less afraid of death." Marcelo took her hand. "what do we tell Sam?" She thought for a moment. "tell him that we'll cross paths again soon. Tell him his future is bright and that he shouldn't worry about me." Tears welled up in her eyes. "it's never goodbye it's see you soon." Marcelo hugged Annu gently. He wasn't the one for showing emotions seeing as the need to feel had been programmed out of him. He rubbed her back. "Annu, can I tell you something? I know you think that it's fate that tells you what to do but it's not. Each choice is made by you. You don't have to die for anything. It's not fair for a small girl like you to have to go through that." Annu sniffed gently. "I'm sure we can think of another way to take them out while keeping you alive." Finley smiled at them. "perhaps I can tie the artifact to my arrow and fire it up at the core." Marcelo smiled. "that's a good idea. We can borrow a helicopter and fly close to the carrier." Finley got to her feet. She helped Annu up gently.

Marcelo jumped the fence of an old airport. He helped the both of them climb up. He put Finley down on her feet gently. "I found this airfield when I was out on a patrol. There should be an aircraft we can use." Finley began searching each one of the hangars with Annu. She spotted a small plane sitting idle in one of the hangars. She called for Marcelo who came to take a look at it. "this could work. Alright here's the plan. I'm going to fly Annu close to where the core is. When we get into position, Annu you take the first shot. We only have one shot at this so make it count." Annu nodded. Her and Finley climbed aboard. Marcelo got into the cockpit. He hadn't flown a plane in a long time not since his jet crashed out in the woods. He started the plane up. He grabbed the radio and phoned headquarters. "Rookie, glad to hear from you man." Came Crimson's voice over the radio. "Crimson, I'm going to need some air support. Coordinates 5, 76, 89." Crimson wrote down his coordinates. "Rodger that we'll send help. Over and out." Marcelo put the radio back on the clip. He moved forward on the stick. The small thrusters growled to life moving the plane forward. He made sure that the brake was off. He pushed upwards on the throttle more. The plane began to move faster and faster down the runway. He pulled up on the stick making the plane take off from the strip. The landing gear was tucked in underneath it. Crimson ran over to Adian. "sir, we got a distress call from the Rookie. He's requested backup." Adian nodded. "go ahead and send the NightWolf squad out."

The runway at the base buzzed to life. A siren wailed to alert the squads to get moving. "okay boys we got a distress call coming from 5,76,89. Our boy, Rookie is in trouble you guys best get moving." NightOwl smiled underneath her helmet. She moved the stick on her jet forward. Her jet growled to life as it sped down the runway. She was the first one up in the air followed by the rest of her squad. "let's go Rookie hunting boys!" she called excitedly over the radio. Marcelo watched the radar in the cockpit. He noticed five large dots coming straight for him. "NightOwl to Rookie. Come in Rookie." Marcelo picked up his radio. "go ahead NightOwl." NightOwl smiled. "what's the plan?" she asked. "I'm wanting to blow shit up!" Marcelo laughed underneath his breath. "we'll need air support. We're heading for a glassing carrier and we have a way to take it out." NightOwl nodded. "sounds good. We'll keep the Ero busy while you guys move in. Over and out." Marcelo put his radio down. He looked in the back of the plane. He saw Finley tying the artifact to one of her arrows. "you know how to fire an arrow right Annu?" Annu nodded. "good." She handed Annu her bow. "just remember to try and stay as steady as possible. It's important to be very accurate." Finley ruffled her hair gently.

The jets flew into position around Marcelo. They had the small plane flanked on all sides. Marcelo only hoped that their plan of attack worked. The glass carrier was coming more and more into view. Marcelo turned around to face Finley again. "open the side door and get ready to take aim. We're nearly there." Finley nodded. She opened up the hatch. The wind blew everything around inside. Finley had a firm grip on Annu as she pulled her into her lap. They scooted close the edge. Marcelo flew as close as he could to the core. The hatch to the core wasn't opened. "shit." Muttered Marcelo under his breath. "we'll need that hatch to open if we are going to get this to work." He got on the radio again. "NightOwl, why don't you and the boys stir up a little trouble for us." He heard NightOwl shout excitedly over the radio. "thought you would never ask!" The jets moved away from the small plane. NightOwl took the first shot at the carrier. Alarms started going off inside of the carrier. The hangar deck to the carrier opened up and Eroian fighters flew out to attack the jets. Marcelo dodged the incoming lasers. "Marcelo, land inside of that carrier!" ordered Annu. Marcelo looked at her. "Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" He nodded. He moved the stick off to the side making the plane veer a sharp right. He threw down the landing gear landing the plane inside of the carrier.


	24. Chapter 24

_**So I feel like I need to address something**_ _ **.**_ _ **It has been brought to my attention that there really aren**_ _ **'**_ _ **t disclaimers being placed on chapters that contain things of a sexual or violent nature**_ _ **.**_ _ **That**_ _ **'**_ _ **s because I put those disclaimers in the very beginning**_ _ **.**_ _ **I have stated time and time again that my stories are not for children**_ _ **.**_ _ **I have stated that my stories do contain gory scenes, sexual themes, or even controversial topics**_ _ **.**_ _ **Please view the beginning disclaimers and reminders throughout the story**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Parents,**_

 _ **Please do not let your children read this story**_ _ **.**_ _ **It does contain things that could cause nightmares or results in many questions being asked**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Without further rambling from me let**_ _ **'**_ _ **s continue with the story**_

Chapter Twenty-Four

The hangar bay was surprisingly empty. There were a few fighters left in the hangar. Marcelo helped Finley and Annu down. "so why are we in here?" asked Marcelo. "there should be a control center for the glassing weapon. We need to be able to open the bay doors from there." Marcelo nodded. "makes sense." Finley put her hand on Annu's shoulder. "I'll go to the control room with her. You watch our back and make sure no one follows us." Marcelo grabbed his gun out of the plane. He made sure that there were bullets in the chamber.

He followed in behind them. The guards were busy manning the turrets on the outside. Annu felt a powerful aura down below them. "it's downstairs." She whispered. "I can sense huge amounts of energy below us." Finley loaded an arrow into her bow. Her instincts were screaming at her. "someone is below us." Whispered Finley. Annu nodded. She got behind Finley as they moved forward. Tuko had made himself invisible to hide from them. He drew out his energy sword. The white blade erupted from the hilt. He lunged forward from his hiding spot. Marcelo fired at Tuko shooting him across the side. The some of the bullets were reflected off of him. "your human weapons are no match for me." He growled. He lunged at Marcelo. Finley yanked back on her bow string. She let an arrow fly at Tuko. The arrow smashed against his armor shattering into little pieces. He turned around. He swung at Finley who dodged his attack. Marcelo saw this as a golden opportunity to fire at Tuko again. He fired at Tuko's exposed side doing damage. Tuko screamed in pain. He took a swing at Marcelo. Marcelo got lower to the ground. He dodged rolled off to the side. He fired at Tuko again completely damaging the armor on his left side. Finley aimed for Tuko's bleeding side. She figured one shot was all she needed. Tuko noticed this. He grabbed Finley by the front of her cloak. "No!" Marcelo fired shots into Tuko's back. Tuko flinched. He stabbed Finley in the stomach with his sword. Finley stilled in Tuko's grasp. Tuko tossed Finley aside giving her a solid kick in her side. Marcelo charged at Tuko. He fired at Tuko's wounded side again tearing it open. Tuko grabbed Marcelo by his arm. He chucked Marcelo away from him. Marcelo slammed his head against the railing. His vision blurred from the blow. Annu reached for Finley's bow. She quickly removed a vile that she had on her belt. She dipped the tip of an arrow into the vile. She loaded the arrow into the bow. She took aim at Tuko. She let the arrow go. The tip slammed into Tuko's back exploding. Blue fluid erupted from the lines in his armor. Tuko gasped and choked as he fell to his knees. He looked at Annu. "why has a moonblood like you chosen to help them?" he growled. Annu walked up to him. "these humans have helped me more than you realize." Tuko just laughed at her. "they're weak. Just like your kind. We would have made an empire out of this world." Annu picked up his blade. "your wrong, Tuko. Humans are far stronger than you think. They will continue to fight for what they believe in." She turned the blade on. "you aren't strong enough to kill me girl." He coughed. Annu shook her head. "I was taught by a human how to stand up to those who have hurt me. I won't feel any regret by killing you." She picked up his head. She jammed her blade into his skull twisting it. Tuko soon stilled in her hand.

Annu dropped the laser blade on the ground. Marcelo carefully got back on his feet. He rushed over to Finley tossing himself by her side. "Fin?" he asked. He took her hand. "Fin stay with me." He begged. She coughed up blood. She was bleeding out really badly. He put pressure on her wound. "stay with me." He begged again. "Marcel…it hurts." She whimpers. He kissed her cheek. "I know it does. Please hold on I'm going to get you back to the plane." Annu sat by Marcelo. "Let me see her." She whispered. She took Marcelo's place. "Finley, I'm going to try something. I want you to trust me." Finley whimpered a bit but she nodded. Annu closed her eyes. She began chanting something under her breath. A green glow came from her hands. Little green strands ran over the top of Finley's wound. They began closing it. Finley grunted in pain. "Annu…It hurts stop." She rasped. Annu kept it up. Finley felt her stomach go numb. The strands finished repairing the damaged tissue on her stomach. Annu moved her hands away. She smiled at Finley. "there. Now don't go rough housing." She helped Finley to her feet. Finley leaned on Marcelo for support. "I'm going to take the artifact down to the core. You take Finley back to the plane." Marcelo slung his gun over his shoulder. "will we see you again?" Annu gave a weak smile. "only time will tell." She took off down the stairs. Marcelo kept his arm around Finley's hips. Finley held her stomach. "the baby…it's gone." She whimpered. Marcelo kissed her neck. "shh Fin. We'll worry about the baby once we get back to the plane." Marcelo helped Finley sit up in one of the seats on the plane. "stay here." Marcelo handed her his gun. "use this to defend yourself." She nodded. "I'm going after Annu. I'll make sure she comes back." Finley crawled over to him. She kissed him long and hard. "go get her Tiger." He smiled at her as he pulled away.

Annu made it to the control room. She touched her hand to the control panel. The bay doors to the core opened. The arms lowered the core out into the air. Annu loaded the artifact arrow into Finley's bow. She aimed carefully at the glass core. She thought of Sam and everyone back in PontyPandy. She was going to miss them. She exhaled softly letting go of the arrow. The arrow sailed through the air. Marcelo grabbed Annu by the back of her shirt. He pushed her to the ground as the arrow contacted the core causing it to explode. The explosion tore the room apart.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

NightOwl noticed a bright orange flame shoot out from the front of the carrier. The blast ripped open the haul of the ship badly. The lights on various floors went out. She got on the radio. "NightOwl to base. The core to the glassing carrier has been disabled successfully. Waiting on word from the Rookie." She let go of the "talk" button on her radio. "NightOwl we'll need you and the rest of the Night Wolf squadron to move. We have a squad of A-10 warthogs coming to your location. One of the warthogs is armed with a nuclear warhead." NightOwl gasp. "tell them to wait for Rookie. His ground team is still in the carrier." She lowered her radio again. "negative. The squad is on their way." She tossed her radio down. "damn it!" she hissed. She looked at the carrier again. She shook her head. She moved the stick to her jet to the side. She made a hard turn for the hangar. She landed down inside of the hangar. She noticed Finley holding her stomach in Marcelo's plane. She had heard the explosion too. "you okay?" asked NightOwl. Finley jumped. "no. I got wounded badly. Marcelo…do you know if he's okay?" NightOwl shrugged. "I don't know. I'm getting ready to check. I need to warn him that the Air Force is getting ready to blow this place a part." Finley gulped. "let me come with you." She rasped.

Marcelo coughed from the amount of smoke that was in the room. He let his eyes adjust to the new environment around them. He had Annu clenched tight against his chest. Her breaths were coming in short and quick. "we're okay kiddo." He whispered comforting her. She looked up to see that the two of them were remarkably okay. "though the door has been blocked off from the blast." Annu whimpered holding onto him. "Marcelo! Annu!" yelled Finley. Marcelo rushed over to the caved in door. The hinges had been melted by the blast. "we're okay!" She tried to open the door. "it's jammed." She turned to NightOwl. "what do we do?" she asked. Marcelo turned around. "we'll out have to get out from the hole in the haul. NightOwl can you fly the little plane around to the front of the carrier." NightOwl nodded. "sure. That still doesn't explain to me how you guys will get out of there." Marcelo sighed. "we'll dropped down into the cargo hold of the plane. With any luck, it should work." NightOwl smiled. "challenge accepted. Let's go Finley." Finley didn't want to leave Marcelo. She felt NightOwl tug on her. Finley followed in behind NightOwl forcefully.

Marcelo kneeled in front of Annu. "I need you to climb onto my back Annu." She backed up afraid. "you're crazy." She muttered. "I'll hold onto you. I promise I won't let you go." She looked down at the ground. "I know your scared but this is the only way for us to escape." He offered her his hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked. She let out a sigh. She nodded taking it. She climbed onto his back gently. Marcelo kept firm hold of her. NightOwl started up the plane. She turned the plane around to face forward. "hang tight Finley." NightOwl pushed down on the stick. The thrusters moved the plane across the hangar deck. The front wheel of the landing gear left the edge of the hangar. NightOwl pulled up on the stick to make the plane surge upward suddenly. She flew around to the front of the ruined carrier. Finley opened the cargo bay door. She got prepared to catch them both. Marcelo let out a shaky breath. He backed up to give himself enough momentum to make it. He ran jumping out of the haul. The air blew around them. Annu clung onto Marcelo closing her eyes. Marcelo caught the edge of the plane with his hand. They were both dangling off the edge. Finley pulled Annu up first before reaching for Marcelo. She grabbed his hand pulling him up. NightOwl moved the plane away from the carrier.

Marcelo leaned against the seat. His heart was racing madly in his chest. Finley sat down by Marcelo. He put an arm around her shoulder. The jets cleared out of there before the warthogs showed up. The pilot taking the nuclear warhead got into position. He armed the warhead. "Talon to base. Warhead is armed." The flight operator looked at Adian. "go ahead and launch the nuke Talon. With the timer on it, it should give you a few more seconds to get away." Talon nodded. "Rodger that." He put his radio down. Talon took aim at the carrier. He launched the missile into the hole. The missile flew for a few feet before slamming into the core room. The timer began ticking down. Talon's squad evacuated the area. Marcelo heard a large explosion behind them. He saw a bright flash coming from where the carrier sat. The bomb exploded destroying the rest of it. NightOwl pushed the throttle forward. "everyone hold on!" she yelled. Marcelo gripped onto the handle. NightOwl tried to outrun the nuclear blast. Falling debris began falling to the ground. NightOwl looked back behind them. The blast was far behind them now. She sighed slowing the plane back down.

Adian was waiting for Marcelo and his group at the runway. NightOwl brought the plane down for a landing. She applied the brakes slowing the plane down to a halt. She quickly got out of the cockpit. She radioed on her walkie for the field medics. She opened the cargo hold. She helped Annu down. Marcelo hopped down next to her. Two medics came running up to them. NightOwl helped load Finley into a gurney. Marcelo took Finley's hand gently. "you'll be okay. They'll take good care of you." He comforted. She nodded. The medics took Finley to the small field hospital on the base. Marcelo looked up at Adian. "let's talk son." He motioned for Marcelo to follow him. "so, you break protocol and go rogue against your fellow comrades. You then proceed to carry out a mission without my permission." Adian circled around Marcelo. "I don't know how to respond to all of this, Rookie." Marcelo gulped. "sir, I accept full responsibility for acting out against you. I was just trying to protect the girl. It's my duty to make sure everyone is accounted for and safe." Marcelo kept his gaze focused on the wall in front of him. Adian nodded. He leaned forward on the table. "normally I would hand you a discharge paper and have you escorted, but since you did those things to protect the lives of others, I'm going to give you a free pass. I'll put in good word for you to my superiors." Marcelo smiled. "thank you, sir. I'm surprised that your so calm about this." Adian laughed. "no I would have done the same damn thing as you did. You demonstrated bravery out there Rookie." Marcelo shook hands with Adian.

Marcelo walked into the field hospital. Finley had been hooked up to a blood transfusion. She smiled seeing Marcelo. "hey boss." She greeted softly. Marcelo pulled up a stage chair. He took her hand again. "I was so worried about you." He whispered. She chuckled softly. "not the first time I've nearly died." She looked past him. Annu quietly walked into the hospital. She jumped up onto the bed with Finley. Finley smiled hugging her. "you saved my life." She whispered. "if you hadn't of healed my wound up, I would have bled to death. I'll be here for a few days but I'll be healthy enough to return to the mountains once I'm healed." She let those words hang in the air. "now that the Ero have been defeated there's no reason for me to be here anymore. Marcelo will have to be with his teammates. Sam and Elvis will be going back to PontyPandy once it's safe enough." Marcelo kissed Finley's cheek. "Don't you worry about that. I'll talk to my superiors and see if I can't be stationed here." She smiled leaning against him. Annu fiddled with the corner of her shirt. Marcelo rubbed Annu's back. "why don't you stay with Sam and Elvis? I'm sure they'll be happy to have you." She cracked a grin. "you think so?" He nodded. She hugged Marcelo gently.

 _ **I'm very pleased to announce that this story is reaching it's end. I have a feeling that after this chapter, the next chapter will be the last chapter to the story. I'm very happy that people really seemed to enjoy this one. Please let me know what you guys think and I will see you guys in the next chapter**_

 _ **Adieu**_

 _ **Melonsworth**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

About three months go by…

Elvis was helping Sam get ready for the award ceremony that afternoon. Sam had been discharged a month pior but was ordered to stay at home to rest. His lost arm has long since been replaced by a prostetic limb. Elvis clipped the last two buttons on Sam's jacket. Sam had on his dark formal Firefighter jacket. One the back of the jacket it had the PontyPandy Fire Brigade logo. He also had on a pair of black slacks. His hero medals were pinned to the left side of his jacket. He let out a sigh. "nervous?" asked Elvis. Sam looked at himself in the mirror. "I don't feel like I deserve all of this." Elvis kissed under his chin. "Sam, your bravery was kept us alive out there." Sam glanced down at him. "it was really a team effort Elvis. Without you guys I might not have made it back alive." Elvis stood by Sam. He smiled at Sam in the mirror. "Sam, you deserve to be made into a hero today. Don't doubt yourself. We really have to thank for keeping us alive out there." He handed Sam his white uniform hat. "we better get going. We can't afford to be late." Marcelo was waiting down in the living room for them. His heart skipped beats. He had never been awarded this high of an honor before. He saw Elvis and Sam walk into the living room. "ready?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Staff Sergant Adian said that the convoy should be here shortly." Marcelo heard a rapid knock at the door. Sam put his hat on. "I guess that's them." A couple of body guards were waiting outside for them. "gentlemen, we are here to collect you for the ceremony. If you will make your way to the vehicles we can get moving." Sam climbed into one of the SUVs with Elvis. Marcelo got in the other SUV. He hoped that Finley would meet up with them.

The convoy drove down the mountain path. They were soon escorted along the city streets by the local police department in Dublin. People lined the streets to cheer the convoy. Elvis waved at the people through the window. Sam's nerves soon escalated. He was used to rather small get-togethers not full on ceremonies. The convoy reached their destination parking in front of the convention center. Sam and Elvis got out of the SUV. Elvis made sure the both of them still looked presentable. A female came walking out of the convention center. "this way gentlemen." She prompted. "we have a very busy schedule to keep up with. The ceremony is starting in about fifteen minutes." Marcelo put his hat on. "Marcelo!" yelled a female voice. He looked up to see Finley running out to meet him. He caught her in his arms. She smiled at him. "I'm so proud of you!" she kissed his cheek. He laughed softly. "I haven't been awarded yet baby." She hugged him tightly. "I don't care. I'm still proud of you." She put her hand over her womb. "and so will our baby." He smiled touching her stomach gently. It had been a rough three months when Finley was in the hospital. The constant worrying drove him crazy. The two got knocked up again and this time they were able to have another baby. She heard the director cough at them. "Right well I better not hold you up. Annu and I will be in the third row, middle section. Knock them dead you three." She pecked Marcelo one last time before pulling away. The director herded the boys backstairs. "now you guys will be sitting in the chairs off to the left. The Staff Sargent, The President, Station Officer Steele, and Chief Fire Officer Boyce will be coming up on the right. I believe that the Staff Sargent will be rewarding Marcelo first." Sam nodded. "thanks for the heads up." He pondered her name. "Ms. Cathy." She offered him her hand. "Cathy." He shook hands with her. The three of them walked out onto the stage. Elvis tapped his jacket pocket. He made sure he had his gift for Sam in his pocket. He took his place by his mate.

The band down below the stage began to play. Each one of the hire ups came in one by one. Station Officer Steele looked at Sam and Elvis. He was very proud of the both of them. Sam dipped his head at Steele in a respectful manner. Station Officer Steele returned his gaze to the podium. Adian walked up to the moment. "let's pray." He said. Everyone in the convention center bowed their heads. "dear heavenly father I pray that you are looking upon the three individuals we have before you on this momentous occasion. I pray that you have seen their heroic efforts during the days that the world was ravished by the fangs of the enemy. These three selfless heroes gave up everything to keep the ones they cared about safe. Heavenly father I pray also that you are watching over those who have lost their lives during this fight. In your name I pray, amen." Adian raised his head. He cleared his throat. "today we are here to celebrate the efforts of three brave men. One person in particular is an Airman. I am pleased to announce that on behalf of myself and the rest of the Air Force he is being promoted to Senior Airman rank. He is also being awarded the Purple Heart for the acts of bravery that were displayed on the battlefield. He went above and beyond the call of duty to make sure that his teammates were safe. This is an award that no soldier wants to be awarded. Will Marcelo Hernandez please step forward?" Marcelo got up from his chair. He looked back at Sam and Elvis. Elvis gave him an encouraging look before glancing at Sam. "why don't soldiers want to be given the Purple Heart, Sam?" he whispered. "it's a reminder of how fragile life is Elvis." He explained. "No one wants to be reminded of those who died or what they had to go through to get it." Elvis nodded. "makes sense." Marcelo stood in front of Adian. He saluted his Staff Sargent. Adian clipped the Purple Heart onto Marcelo's chest. "it is an honor on behalf of the military and the US to award you with this medal. You displayed multiple acts of valor in which you kept a group of citizens alive during a time of chaos. This is also a symbol to remind you of those who served around you. Again this is no award that any soldier wants." He backed away from Marcelo. Marcelo saluted him one last time. "Don't worry sir I don't wish to earn anymore after this one." Adian smiled. "good answer son."

Marcelo went to sit down again by his friends. He noticed Finley smiling at him. She had tears welled up in her eyes. He felt the urge to go and comfort her hit him. Station Officer Steele went up to the podium next. He tapped on the microphone. "it is with great honor that we have two Medals of Valor that will be awarded this afternoon for two very brave firefighters. I didn't doubt for a second that these two would put their lives on the line for the sake of others. There is a third medal that is being awarded to our own Senior Firefighter directly from the US themselves. Will Elvis Cridlington and Samuel Peyton-Jones please step forward." Sam stood up. He took Elvis' hand in his gently. The both of them walked up to Station Officer Steele. Boyce stood patiently as Steele removed each of the medals from the pillow Boyce had his hand. He pinned Sam's medal on first. Sam stood still long enough for Steele to do so. He really didn't feel like he deserved it. "now it's your turn Cridlington." He moved over to Elvis. Elvis cracked a grin. He waited to surprise Sam. Once Steele was done clipping on Elvis' medal he saluted the both of them. They in turn returned the salute. The President was the last one to go to the podium. "On behalf of the United States of America I wish to honor Samuel Jones the Medal of Honor. The Medal of Honor is the highest honor given out by the military." He walked over to Sam. He went around behind Sam who stood very still. He was blushing madly. He felt him slip the medal around his neck. "this medal is given out to those who go above and beyond the call of duty. Wear it with pride by boy." He saluted Sam respectfully. Sam in turn saluted him back.

Elvis decided that now was a good time to purpose to Sam. He got down on one knee in front of everyone. Sam's heart beat rapidly in his chest. He put his hand over mouth seeing the ring in Elvis' hand. "Sam, ever since we first met you've had my back. You were there when no one else would. You are the reason why I want to become a great firefighter. You helped me get through a rough spot when Penny passed away. I thought I couldn't take another person after she died but I was wrong." Elvis gulped. He locked eyes with Sam. "will you do me the absolute honor by becoming my husand?"

To be continued….

 _ **What's this? A cliffhanger. Melonsworth why?! Lol did I say that this chapter was going to be the last one? I lied. No I have decided to hopefully end it with the next chapter. In the meantime if you like this story and want to see a sequel please let me know. I do enjoy the reviews you guys send me.**_

 _ **Adieu**_

 _ **Melonsworth**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Sam was in tears. He had his hand over his mouth looking at Elvis. He gave a nod of his head. "yes." Elvis got back up. He slid the ring over Sam's finger gently. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Sam pulled Elvis in for a kiss. He began to make out with him on the stage. Elvis hopped up wrapping his legs around Sam's waist. The ceremony was brought to a close. Elvis and Sam had not let go of each other's hands since their engagement. Finley met up with them backstage. She was beaming from ear to ear. "congrats you two." She hugged each of them. Sam blushed madly. He struggled to keep his excitement contained. Elvis nuzzled Sam's neck gently. He laid his head on his shoulder. "thank you." Whispered Elvis. Finley looked up at Sam. She smiled at him. "how are you feeling Sam?" she asked. Sam exhaled softly. "I've never been better. Just my nerves are acting up right now." Elvis squeezed his hand. "sorry for putting you on the spot like that Sam." Sam shook his head. "there's no need to apologize Elvis." He lifted up Elvis' chin. He kissed him again. He pulled Elvis close to him.

After they returned to the cabin, Sam headed upstairs to bed. He put his medals in a safe place in his room. Exhausted was starting to settle in. Elvis knocked on the door. Sam turned around. "bed time?" he asked. Sam nodded. He yawned at him. Elvis helped Sam get into bed. He changed Sam's bandages and made sure his arm was adjusted comfortably. He was getting ready to leave him be when Sam wrapped an arm around Elvis' waist. "where do you think, you're going?" he asked. "you were getting ready to nod off so I figured I would leave you be." Sam shook his head. He kept Elvis close. "I need you here." He whispered. Elvis smiled. He cuddled up to Sam. Sam turned the lamp light off cascading them into darkness. Elvis laid his head against Sam's chest. He drifted off to sleep.

Four Months go by…

Sam was disturbed dead out of sleep by his alarm clock. He slid the lock across the screen disabling the alarm. Elvis stirred from his sleep. Today was the day of the wedding. Sam's heart missed beats. He was nervous about today. Elvis sensed this nervousness. He kissed Sam gently. "don't be nervous love." He whispered. "today is the day we start our new lives together." He hugged Sam tightly. "no aliens. No danger. Just you, Annu, me, and all of our friends starting new lives." Sam smiled. He kissed Elvis again before getting up. Finley strutted into the room. "good morning boys." She greeted in a sing-song tone. "it's time to get up. I have to get you both ready for today." She put her kit down on the nightstand. "so, which boy am I getting ready first?" Elvis looked at Sam. "You first love." Sam sighed softly. He tossed the blankets back. Elvis left the room. Finley opened the closet doors. "I can tell that you're really nervous." She whispered. He nodded. "yep." She put his tuxedo down on the bed. "you have nothing to be nervous about. Like Elvis said today is the day of your new life together. Station Officer Steele made sure that the guests as well as you guys are well protected today. I know the hunter in you is screaming." She took the bandage off his head. There was a dark scar that went across the top of his forehead. "at least its healed." She whispered. "did you take your pain medication?" she asked. He shook his head. He quickly went into the bathroom. He grabbed his pain pills out from his medical bag. He filled a small cup with water. He stuck the pills into his mouth and used the water to wash them down. He went back into the room. He took his shirt off leaving only his boxers. Finley helped him get changed into his tuxedo. She put a white handkerchief into the front pocket of his coat. She pinned his hero medals and his Medal of Valor to his chest. "Station Officer Steele says it's tradition." She saw the expression on his face change. "he knows you hate wearing them but rules are rules." She straightened up his collar. "there you go. I also have one more gift for you." She pulled a box out of the closet. "I had a blacksmith make this especially for you." She removed the box lid. She pulled out a Cutlass from the white wrapping paper. The Cutlass had a dark gold hilt with a black and gold sheath. Finley removed the blade from the sheath. The blade was dark grey with gold lining. "I figured you could carry this today. I couldn't't find your fire axe. When I did it was badly broken up." She put the sword back in its sheath. She fastened it to his belt. "there you go." She backed up admiring her work.

Marcelo oversaw keeping Elvis distracted. Finley escorted Sam out to the back while Marcelo took Elvis upstairs. Marcelo then stayed with Sam while Finley returned to work on Elvis. "alright Elvis let's get you ready." Elvis changed into his tuxedo. Finley smiled at him. "I found Penny's old ring." Elvis' heart fell out of his chest. "you mean the ring I thought I lost?" Finley nodded. She handed him a gold chain that had a small grey ring on it. The ring had a dragon craved into it. It was keeping guard of a small ruby. "here." She put it around his neck. "that way Penny can there with you too." Elvis beamed at her. He touched the ring gently. He could feel Penny's energy radiating from it. Finley stroked underneath her chin. "I have an idea." She reached into the closet again. She pulled out another box. "I've got something that will show the dangerous side of you." She unwrapped a dark black walking cane. The handle had a dragon head on it with ruby eyes. She handed it to him. He smiled taking it from her. He put the cane between his hands in front of him posing with it. "you're still missing one more thing." She went through her bag. She pulled out a black top hat that had a white band on it. "there ya go." She put it on his head. "perfect."

Finley headed downstairs to alert Marcelo that Elvis was ready. "I'll go ahead and take Sam to the church." Finley nodded. She smiled kindly at Sam. "listen to what Marcelo tells you. Remember don't be nervous. You worked hard to make this relationship work." Sam nodded. He straightened up a bit more. "Penny would be proud if she could see the two of you now. She's probably already watching us. Go and knock them dead Tiger." She clasped his good shoulder. Marcelo took Sam out to the SUV outside. Sam climbed inside on the passenger side. Marcelo got in on the Driver's side. "I'll be waiting with you at the front." Sam nodded. They exited out of the SUV. Station Officer Steele was in the lobby. He smiled seeing Sam. "there he is. You look rather sharp Sam." Sam blushed. "thank you sir." He saw the medals on Sam's chest. "I see Finley managed to pin those on you." He commented. "I want you to know that I'm very proud of you two. I wish you guys the best in life." Sam smiled. "thank you sir." Station Officer Steele clasped his shoulder. "Me and the wife will be at the front watching you guys. Best of luck." Marcelo tapped Sam's shoulder. "it's time."

Marcelo and Sam took their places at the front. People began piling into church. Sam's brother, Charlie sat behind Station Officer Steele and his wife. Hoshi was dressed rather nicely. He sat looking just as proud as his dad. James and Sarah sat on either side of them. "Uncle Sam looks nice." Whispered Sarah to her father. Charlie nodded. He cracked a grin at Sam who returned it. Elvis waited for Finley in the lobby. Finley walked rather fast inside. "okay so this is a first for me." She muttered. She made sure she was presentable before turning to Elvis. "I've never walked a man down the aisle before." Elvis giggled quietly. He offered her his arm. "alright you ready?" she asked. "yep. My new future awaits." Music began to play. "that's our cue." Whispered Finley. Elvis pushed open the doors. Elvis spotted Sam waiting for him at the end of the aisle. His heart was doing flips in his chest. He locked eyes with his lover. Penny's spirit stood faintly beside Sam. "He's just as excited as I was." Whispered Penny. "Instead of Finely walking me down the aisle it was Station Officer Steele." Sam let out another nervous sigh. He fought the urge to go for Elvis. She touched his shoulder. "your tense." She murmured. "I'm nervous. Course I'm going to be tense." He muttered. Finley and Elvis finally made it to the end of the aisle. Finley handed Elvis off to Sam. Elvis and Sam held hands in front of the priest. Sam kept eye contact with Elvis. "before we begin let's say grace." The priest opened up the bible. Sam and Elvis bowed their heads. "heavenly father I pray that you watch over these two as they are being wedded under your holy grace. I pray also that you continue to watch over them after today and that you are there in their greatest time of need. In your name we pray, amen." Sam lifted up his head. "we are gathered here today to witness the bond between two people. This is the first time in about two years that I've had a same sex couple walk into my church. So before we begin is there anyone out there that objects to these two being married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." There was absolute silence from the crowd. "good. Now let's start with our vows." Annu came walking up to them with the rings. She stayed still while the boys each took a ring off of the pillow. She took her place by Finley. The priest looked at Sam. "let's start with you first." Sam gulped painfully. He looked at Elvis. Elvis gave him a warm smile. "Elvis, there's many words that I can use to describe you: A excellent lover, a good friend, emotional, and a fine firefighter. However, words can't describe what I am feeling right now. You were always by my side whether we were fighting fires, rescuing people, or when things got rough. You stayed by my side when we were under a grave threat. I could have died on the battlefield if you had not carried my body out of harms' way." He slid the ring on Elvis' finger. "today I start a new chapter of my life with you. I look forward to the days ahead." Elvis wiped away his tears. "Oh Sam." He sniffed. He let out a shaky breath as he said his vows. "Sam, I may not be as good with words as you are. I just wanted to say thank you for all those times you were there for me. When Penny passed away I thought my life was over. She had been sword and I was her shield. You held me when I lost her. You comforted me and encouraged me to stay strong. You were a good mentor to me also. I wouldn't have been able to save people if it hadn't of been for you." He slid his ring over Sam's finger. "I couldn't imagine spending life with anyone else." Sam smiled at him. He had tears in his eyes too. "Sam, do you take Elvis to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live? Till death do you two part?" asked the Priest. Sam dipped his head at the priest. "I do." The priest then turned to Elvis. "and do you Elvis, take Sam to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live? Till death do you two part?" Elvis cracked a smile. "I do." The priest closed his bible. "then by the power invested in me, and by the whole city of Dublin. I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss Elvis, Sam." Sam pulled Elvis in tightly. He made out with him in front of their friends and family. The church erupted into applause.

Their new life with each other had now begun…

The end

 _ **I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. I never imagined people would actually read it considering the actual special itself had not be released. I want to thank those who had supported this story during the development process. I do apologize for this story not being updated as much.**_

 _ **I thought having the story end with Sam and Elvis being married would be a happier ending than what I had originally planned.**_

 _ **So I will see you guys in the next story**_

 _ **Adieu**_

 _ **Melonsworth.**_


End file.
